Super Smash Bros: Un nuevo inicio
by StormTime
Summary: Después de acabar con la amenaza, los héroes experimentaron un cambio en su vida, un reinicio donde no recordaban su pasado ni nada de lo que fueron. siendo transportados a el mundo real, a uno muy parecido al nuestro. Los personajes descubrirán cosas sobre su pasado y quienes fueron en otra vida, revelando el misterio que oculta su mundo de origen y por que están alejados de este.
1. Una nueva realidad

**Hace ya un tiempo un universo distante corrió gran peligro debido a la amenaza de un ser maligno que quería apoderarse de todo el universo con ayuda de villanos y esbirros, este estuvo a punto de conseguirlo...**  
 **Pero los héroes que habitaban aquel universo se lanzaron contra el y sus aliados, lucharon con gran valor y tenacidad para detenerlo. A pesar de las adversidades que tuvieron en su camino, salieron victoriosos de la batalla y así salvaron a su universo...Aunque... al momento de adentrarse en la guarida de el enemigo, los salvadores que derrotaron al mal, jamas se les volvió a ver, habían desaparecido...Nunca mas se volvió a saber de ellos, su paradero, si siguen aun con vida, la razón de porque no regresaron. Nada de eso, aunque habían salvado al universo entero y a su gente, el precio había sido caro. La gente los sigue admirando, les rinde honor y agradece lo que hicieron, un acto de nobleza que no se ha repetido jamas en la historia, la gente sigue esperanzada en que algún día volverán y aun no pierden la fe...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Suspiro*

─Otro día mas─ Decía un chico sin ánimos, con un pelo largo y rubio, alto, cuerpo atlético el cual llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar. Este iba sentado en un asiento de autobús─ Parece que no puedo escapar de esta rutina...

─No me ha pasado nada bueno desde que entre a tercer grado de preparatoria hace 2 semanas...

El rubio en su aburrimiento, decidió sacar su teléfono.

─Vaya, tengo un mensaje de Zelda, sera mejor que lo lea o se enojara como siempre por no leer sus mensajes:

 _"Oye Link ¿Que paso contigo y tus padres? Se que estas pasando momentos difíciles, pero no dudes que todos nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte, no vuelvas a faltar a la escuela, menos hoy ya que es un día importante, te veo mas tarde..."_

─No entiendo de que se preocupa, después de todo me las he arreglado solo─ Indiferente, se dejo a si mismo mientras bajaba del autobús y se dirigía a la escuela...

─Aquí comienza otro día de mie─ ¡Hola Link!─ Era interrumpido por un chico muy alegre, algo bajo de estatura con cabello castaño que también portaba un uniforme escolar─ ¿Porque estas tan serio hoy?

─¡No me molestes hoy Pit!─ El castaño fue empujado por Link el cual hablaba con un tono molesto─ No estoy de humor...

─¡Vamos Link! No seas así, después de que me preocupo por ti ¿Me agradeces así? mejor ya entremos a la escuela que se nos hará tarde...

─Está bien, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes entraban a la escuela juntos, aunque por mas que Pit quería animar a Link, este solo lo ignoraba.

─Oye Pit...

─¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Link?

─¿Sabes porque es tan importante este día?

Pit comenzó a reír un poco y le daba pequeños golpes a Link─ ¿Enserio lo olvidaste? ¡Es el cumpleaños de Samus! ¡Tonto!

─No me creo que por eso se veía tan preocupada Zelda─ Muy aburrido soltaba un gran suspiro─ Que se le va a hacer...

~ **En el salon de clases** ~  
~ **Hora: 2:30 pm** ~

─¡Bien! Ya se han ido varios alumnos y han terminado las clases creo que ya podremos planificar mejor lo que haremos hoy para celebrar a Samus.

Esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por una chica delgada, cabello castaño, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules.

─Realmente somos pocos los que podemos organizar todo; los demás tienen cosas que hacer. Pero no importa, comiencen a darme sus ideas, tenemos que hacer algo muy especial para ella, recuerden que tal vez sea la ultima vez que la pase con noso─

─Oye Zelda ¿Es necesario que me quede?─ Link interrumpió a Zelda con una notoria falta de ánimos.

─Obvio que si Link, Samus es tu amiga después de todo─ Veía con mucha seriedad al rubio.

─Yo opino que si no quiere participar, que no lo haga ya que no necesitamos presencia negativa y menos de aquel individuo tan vulgar.

Un chico con cabello azul, alto y delgado con un tono suave protesto─ Espero que opinen lo mismo compañeros.

─¡Sera mejor que te calles Marth!─ Le gritaba en la cara mientras los sostenía del cuello de su camisa─ ¡O te demostrare que tan vulgar puedo llegar a ser!

─ ¡Bajalo ahora Link! ¡¿Ni porque es el momento especial de una amiga pueden estar en paz?!─ Zelda les gritaba a ambos jóvenes problemáticos, muy enojada..

─Lo siento, Zelda- Enojado y frustrado, lo soltaba con un fuerte empujón─ Pero sabes que repudio a este que se cree superior a los demás.

─Soy superior por lo menos a ti, imbécil.

─¡Repitelo en mi cara! ¡Atrévete!

─¡Basta, los dos!─ Gritaba un chico enojado el cual llevaba lentes y tenia cabello de color blanco─ ¿Son conscientes del ambiente que están creando ahora mismo? Es una ocasión especial, no lo arruinen.

─Perdona Robin, me comportare─ Le contestaba un ya resignado Link.

─Así se hace pequeño bastar─¡Basta Marth!─Fue de nueva cuenta interrumpido por el tipo de lentes y ahora con un gran grito.

─Bien, lo entiendo. Pero a la otra no se salvara─ Se fijo en el rubio con una mirada llena de odio.

Zelda se encontraba decepcionada por la actitud de los dos, pero prefirió ya no discutir sobre eso y avanzar con sus planes─ Después de este desagradable show, me gustaría preguntarles preguntare sobre lo que quieren hacer, así que... Menciona algo, Lucina...

─Para mi se me hace bien ir a ver una película entre nosotros, por ejemplo─ Comentaba una chica alta, pelo azul y ojos azules, la cual era prima de Marth.

─¡Bien!, ¿Shulk?─Se levantaba de su asiento un joven de pelo rubio y alborotado que se encontraba distraído─ N-No tengo ni una idea, perdóname Zelda...

─¿Robin?

─Pues yo propongo hacer una fiesta en mi departamento, no tengo ningún problema con eso y serviría para invitar a los que no están aquí presentes. El único inconveniente es que también vive Link ahí y esta hecho un desastre una parte, pero ¿Que dicen?

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón se entusiasmaron con la idea y expresaban su agrado por esta misma, no parecía haber ninguna queja al respeto. Aunque por su parte Link no es que se encontrara muy feliz por que invadieran el lugar en donde había estado viviendo los últimos meses.

─Me parece una excelente idea y los demas también quedaron encantados, ¡Gracias Robin!

-Argh, habra mucha gente hoy, no podre estar tranquilo como siempre. **(** _ **En serio es lo que debo estar haciendo? Me siento capaz de hacer otras cosas aparte de hacer fiestas e ir a la escuela; solo que no se que es eso que busco)**_ ─ El rubio estaba pasmado, sin mover ni un musculo al pensar en eso...

─¡Link! ¡Link! ¿Porque no respondes?

─Lo siento Zelda, estaba pensando en algo, no pasa nada─Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

Zelda estaba intrigada por su respuesta, pero lo dejo pasar por el momento─ Bien, vamos todos al departamento de Robin para empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Los jóvenes salieron muy emocionados y riendo sobre lo que vendría esta noche, entusiasmados de las miles de cosas que harían...

Todos excepto uno...

Link seguía pensando en el propósito de su vida, no pensaba en nada mas y le daba igual lo que estaba por venir─ _**(Tal vez fui hecho para algo mas y no descubro aun que es)**_ ─ Se notaba en su expresión que pensar en eso era agobiante para el...

─Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, aunque parezca que no encaje aquí. Pero mientras haré el intento de disfrutar esto─ Decía para si mismo mientras tomaba sus cosas y dejaba el solitario salón de clases

─Me pregunto si pasara algo interesante en la fiesta e igualmente quienes serán los que asistirán, pero tratare de no involucrarme demasiado, si es que me lo permiten...

 **Ya en la tarde, todos se dirigieron al departamento de Robin, para ir organizando la fiesta de su querida amiga Samus...**

 **~Departamento de Robin~**

 **~Hora: 3:20 PM~**

─Bien, ¿Que les parece si vamos a comprar todas las cosas necesarias?─ Proponía la castaña muy entusiasmada

─Me parece bien, pero yo prefiero quedarme a hacer limpieza del departamento─ El chico de lentes observaba el desordenado departamento en el que vivía, con cierta decepción en su rostro─ Ya que esta algo sucio por culpa de Link, pero me haré responsable por el─ Termino su oración con un suspiro.

─Esta bien, te lo encargo. Por ahora acompáñame Lucina, los demás vayan por su parte y compren lo que crean que sea indispensable─ Con una gran emoción y felicidad, expreso Zelda.

─¡Genial! ¡Acompáñenme ustedes!─ Señalo Shulk con ambas manos al energético castaño y al amargado rubio, con un tono alegre.

─Yo paso...─Respondió Link, al cual se le podía notar en su cara que estaba deprimido y no estaba de buen humor.

Sus compañeros se encontraban confundidos. Aquel se estaba comportando de una manera extraña para ser el, prácticamente nunca había sonado tan frió y distante. Link solamente se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, aunque para su desgracia fue alcanzado por Zelda, la cual lo llego a sostener del brazo.

─¿Que te sucede hoy? ¡Te dije que confiaras en nosotros! ¡Cualquier problema que tengas lo puedes hablar conmigo y les demás!

Link no emitía ningún sonido y por supuesto tampoco hizo movimiento alguno.

─Al acabar la fiesta quiero hablar contigo y que me cuentes todo, ¿Entendiste?

─Lo siento Zelda pero no puedo. No lo entenderías...-

─¿Porque no? Somos amigos desde la infan─¡Porque no te incumbe!- El rubio interrumpió súbitamente a su amiga, con un fuerte grito y una mirada cortante-─Se que te preocupo y te agradezco por eso. Pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso, yo puedo resolverlo solo... No te metas...Por favor.

Zelda se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, no entendía el motivo por el cual su amigo había explotado tan de la nada, mas cuando ella solamente quería ayudarlo.─¿Donde quedo aquel Link alegre y tonto que tanto quiero? No se que te pasa pero te ayudare y voy a hablar contigo, ¡Aunque no lo quieras!

─Perdón por lo que te dije pero entiéndelo, ¡No me comprenderías!... No sabes como me siento ahora mismo...

Ella ya enojada y frustrada, sin decir palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta y salio del apartamento. Segundos después fue seguida por Lucina.-

─Ella solo quiere ayudarte no es para que la trates así, idiota.

─¡No te metas tu tampoco Robin!-Exclamo enfadado mientras daba pasos rápidos dirigidos hacia su habitación.

─Desde la mañana esta muy raro, deberíamos dejarlo descansar. Mientras deberíamos ir por las cosas, Shulk─ Comentó el hasta ahora callado Pit, muy confundido y asustado.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento, hablando de lo que traerían y sus planes para la noche, tratando de olvidar la escena antes vivida.

Mientras Link estaba en su cama reflexionando lo que había ocurrido.

─¿Que diablos hice?─ Se repetía esa palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras lo inundaba un sentimiento de arrepentimiento─ Zelda y los demás solo me quieren ayudar pero yo los trato demasiado mal... Aunque no entenderían como me he sentido... Terrible y vació, como si no perteneciera aquí─ Cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar eso para sentirse mejor─ Como me gustaría volver a ser y sentirme como antes...

No logro callar a la pequeña voz que le adjudicaba todos sus errores, por lo que para frenarla, se levanto de su cama y sacó su celular de su bolsillo.─Mínimo voy a escribirle a Zelda para tratar de arreglar esto... Después de eso podre tomar una siesta tranquilamente.

 **~En el Supermercado~**

 **~Hora: 3:50 PM~**

Zelda estaba intentando olvidar lo que paso con Link, su forma de hacerlo era comprar las cosas para la fiesta, pensando en que serviría cada una y cuanto debería llevar. Aun así la chica estaba aun desconcertada por lo que había sucedido, quería ayudar a su mejor amigo pero no sabia como y el con su actitud, no ayudaba en nada.  
Lucina pudo percatarse de eso, lo que le dolía a su amiga, por esa razón intento ayudarla.

─Zelda, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te encuentras algo rara.

─S-Si, ¿Porque no debería estarlo?─ Respondió con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

─Por lo que ocurrió con Link, ¿Segura que no te afecto?

─N-No, nada de eso. Y-yo creo que solamente esta de mal humor y solo eso. Continuemos con las compras.─ Mientras daba su falsa explicación, en su rostro se denotaba tristeza.

─Ya veo... Se como te sientes, pero veo que no quieres pensar ni hablar de eso, solamente por esa razón, voy a dejarlo pasar. Pero únicamente por la fiesta de Samus, después quiero que me cuentes como te sientes, ¿Entendido?

─C-claro Lucina - Dijo avergonzada, se sentía muy mal por haber ocultado sus emociones con ella, no creyó que lo detectara tan rápido, por eso se le hizo fácil tratar de ocultárselo

 _~Bip~ ~Bip~_

-¡Oh! Me llego un mensaje- Comento la castaña mientras sacaba su celular.─Es... Un mensaje de Link;

 _"Hola, quería disculparme por lo que paso hace rato, me comporte como un idiota, espero me perdones, estoy dispuesto a contarte todo, gracias por preocuparte por mi"_

Al ver aquel mensaje, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ese tonto...─ Soltó una verdadera sonrisa─ Pero que se le va a hacer... ¡Vamos Lucina!, apresurémonos para que empieza la fiesta lo antes posible─Ese corto mensaje parecía haberla revitalizado.

─ _(Parece que el mensaje de Link la puso de buen humor, ¡Bien por ella!)_ \- Igualmente emocionada, le siguio la corriente a su amiga.─Si Zelda, ¡Vamos rápido!

 **~Departamento de Robin~**

 **~Hora: 8:00 PM~**

Link comenzaba a abrir los ojos, por fin despertaba de su siesta...

─¿Que es todo este ruido?- Se dijo a si mismo algo confundido y con algo de sueño, no se había reincorporado aun.

Link salio de su habitación solo para encontrarse a un montón de gente, unas riendo y platicando, otras se encontraban comiendo y algunas bailando; había música muy fuerte de fondo. A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, las luces de colores que colgaban de el techo le daban un ambiente sensacional al lugar. En conclusión había muchas personalidades combinadas pero todas parecían pasarla bien.

─Creo que ya comenzó la fiesta, sabia que este departamento era grande pero nunca me imagine que podrían caber semejante cantidad de personas.

Link apenas podía moverse entre tantas personas, el iba buscando a alguno de sus amigos mas cercanos para poder convivir con ellos solo un poco, pero sobretodo buscaba a Zelda.-

─¡Oye Link! ¡Estamos aquí!- Era una voz algo chillona que Link podía reconocer fácilmente.

Se acerco a esa voz, la cual pertenecía a Pit, el que estaba junto a dos chicos, uno de ellos era Shulk y otro joven que no podía llegar a reconocer el por lo lejos que se encontraban...

─Veo que ya despertaste─ Comentó el joven irreconocible, con un alborotado cabello rojo intenso y una expresión tranquila─Queríamos ir por ti a tu habitación pero Robin nos detuvo, el quería que descansaras mas.

-¡Si! Pero lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, siéntate y come algo, debes estar hambriento como siempre- Decía Pit entre risas y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

─C-Claro, tengo mucha hambre─Dijo igualmente entre risas─ Y que bien que apareces por aquí Roy. Creí que estarías con Lilina.

-Lo que pasa es que ellos se─No quiso venir conmigo, solo es eso─ Dijo Roy interrumpiendo a Shulk, el cual decía las cosas en medio de carcajadas burlonas.

─Ya veo, no aprendes nada, ¿Verdad Roy?─ Link comenzó a reír sobre la situación, sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir Shulk.

─Veo que dormir te hizo bien. Ya te pareces mas al Link de siempre─ Dijo Pit de forma alegre cuando lo veía detenidamente.

─C-Creo que si _(Eso espero)_ ─ Acto seguido, empezó a voltear a todos lados─A todo eso... ¿Donde esta Robin? ¿Por que no esta con ustedes?

Roy con una sonrisa señalo detrás de Link...

Link se dio la vuelta y logro ver a Robin que estaba charlando y riendo junto a una chica que no se trataba de alguien mas que de Lucina.

─Robin ya esta actuando con ella─ Dijo Pit con una sonrisa en el rostro─ Espero y no lo perdamos al igual que como lo hicimos con Roy en su tiempo─ Veía con un poco de resentimiento a el pelirrojo.

─No me culpes a mi, tu harías lo mismo─ Contestó molestó mientras le revolvía el pelo castaño que tanto lo caracterizaba.

─Si, pero tendremos que dejarlo ser, les ha costado demasiado acercarse uno al otro como para que intentemos alejarlos─Shulk veía a la pareja muy contento y satisfecho.

─Si... me alegro por ellos─Roy posó su mano en el hombro de Link─Tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Zelda, te estas tardando demasiado─ Le comentaba muy confiado.

Link rápidamente se quitaba de ahí─¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?─ Replicaba muy nervioso─¡Ella solo es mi amiga!

─¡Pero mira como te has puesto! ¡Estas muy rojo!─ Pit reía a carcajadas...

─Roy tiene razón, se conocen desde niños. Es raro que no haya pasado algo entre ustedes─ Comento Shulk, el cual simplemente lo veía con una sonrisa plácida.

─¡Son unos idiotas como siempre! Yo también los conozco desde niños pero me gustaría alejarme de ustedes─ Soltó un suspiro muy profundo─ Por cierto, ¿No saben donde esta ella?

─Mmm...- Roy desviaba la mirada y evitaba ver a Link.

─¿Ehh? ¿Que significa eso?─ El rubio rápidamente volteo a ver a Pit.

─¡Yo no se nada!─ Este declaro nervioso mientras miraba hacia el techo.

─Yo te diré, ya que estos imbéciles creen que es algo malo pero para nada. Ella esta con Marth en la Azotea...- Muy tranquilo le comentaba el otro rubio.

─¿Q-Que? ¿Con Marth? ¿Que haría ella con un tipo como Marth?

─Mira como te has puesto de celoso─ Roy le señalaba evitando reír.

─Supongo que solo querían hablar, no te hubieras dormido, se podría decir que es tu culpa─ Una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en la cara de Pit.

─¡Dejen de molestarlo!- Se puso algo serio y le dirigía unas palabras a Link─Se que soy un idiota y no se puede confiar en mi demasiado, pero créeme que es un malentendido y ella esta firmemente enamorada de ti...

─Shulk... Gracias, quisiera confiar en ti pero me he portado algo mal últimamente con ella, así que es normal que se vaya con alguien que la trate mejor. No puedo empezar actuar con ella con esas condiciones y no me merezco ese tipo de atenciones de su parte.

Pit, Roy y Shulk estaban algo consternados al ver como Link se abría de corazón y mostraba sus sentimientos ante ellos, comprendían el tipo de situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que decidieron ponerse serios.

─Sabes que es broma Link, todo estará bien, recuerda que tienes que hablar con ella cuando acabe la fiesta, tienes que decírselo en ese momento─ Le dijo Pit mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros.

─No se si podre, mejor no lo haré. No se merece lo que le he hecho... Pero no se agobien por eso, mejor disfrutemos de lo que queda de la fiesta.─ Dio esa excusa para ya no deprimirse mas, algo que sus amigos entendieron a la perfección, por lo que decidieron obedecer y disfrutar, hablando y conviviendo con otras cosas.

Link estaba algo deprimido por Zelda, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba con Marth, constantemente bajaba la mirada con mucha angustia y su mente se ponía en blanco, no encontraba la manera de controlar sus sentimientos. Pero aunque no lo quería en un principio, prefirió involucrarse mas en la fiesta para dejar de pensar en su situación tan deprimente y por lo menos divertirse una sola noche, como ya no lo hacia desde hace ya algún tiempo... Desde que esos pensamientos se habían apoderado de su cabeza.


	2. Sueños

~ **Departamento de Robin** ~  
~ **Hora: 8:45 PM** ~

La fiesta seguía en marcha, el ambiente continuaba igual de cómodo y divertido. Pero Link igualmente seguía muy confuso a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo.  
Fue entonces cuando en pleno apogeo de la fiesta, la festejada Samus, una joven alta, con el cabello rubio, un peinado de cola de caballo; se levanto y pidió a todos su atención para dar unas palabras, las cuales estaban dedicadas especialmente a sus amigos mas cercanos que habían organizado toda la fiesta.

─Muchas gracias por estar aquí todos, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que asistieron, ¡Gracias!- Exclamaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
Y también les agradezco mucho a los que organizaron esto, muchas gracias por todo, se los digo de todo corazón, no se que haría si no los tuviera a mi lado, ustedes me han apoyado siempre y se que siempre lo harán, así como yo también lo haré con ustedes. Muchas gracias Zelda, Pit, Shulk, Lucina, Robin y Link...

Todos los presentes comenzaban a aplaudir a las personas mencionadas.

Link y los demás se sentían muy alegres por las palabras de Samus, no hacían mas que reír y sentirse bien por ser sus amigos, aunque Link no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña raro.

─Pero yo...─Eran unas palabras que mencionaba con tristeza, no podía siquiera levantar la cabeza ni ver a sus compañeros a la cara. Sus ánimos se habían esfumado... _─ (No puedo creer que Samus a pesar de todo me felicitará, después de que yo estaba en contra de esto y con falta de ánimos y sin ganas de hacerlo)_ \- Pensaba sin parar en eso, se encontraba muy frustrado y arrepentido de sus acciones, sentía que no merecía estar disfrutando tanto.

Samus después de dar aquellas palabras, tomo asiento y tan solo veía a Link, que no se comportaba como siempre.  
Link para no verse raro frente a los ojos de los demás; levanto la mirada, viendo a Samus enfrente suyo, ambos habían cruzado miradas.

Sin pensarlo Link se acerco a ella para hablar, para el era lo único que podía hacer en una situación así, dejando atrás a sus amigos que no se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido.

Algo nervioso, Link se sentó a lado de su amiga Samus. La joven veía a Link mientras sostenía una sonrisa tranquila y calmada.

─¿Que te ocurre?─ Preguntó Samus al callado rubio.

El chico simplemente negaba tener algo y para evitar mas preguntas incomodas hacia el, la felicito por su cumpleaños como era debido. Samus comenzaba a reír, duro varios segundos su risa; los suficientes para poner mas apenado y nervioso a Link.

─¡Déjate de tonterías! Mejor tomemos unos tragos y conversemos como en los viejos tiempos.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Link, se sentía mas seguro y menos avergonzado por la actitud de su amiga.

─Sigues igual que siempre─Una sonrisa recorría su rostro mientras mencionaba aquellas palabras─¿Que te esta pareciendo todo esto?

─Me esta gustando mucho ¡Gracias! Nunca dejare de recordarlo.

Link soltó una pequeña risa sincera─ Espero que sea así ya que... Bueno... ¿A final de cuentas si te vas a mudar?

Samus al escuchar su pregunta, no podía evitar sentirse triste, bajo la mirada y tardo algunos segundos en responder.

─S-Si, aun no sabemos cuando pero toda mi familia y yo nos iremos de aquí y tal vez no tardemos mucho...

─Ya veo, realmente te extrañare mucho-.

─Yo igual los extrañare a todos, es difícil dejar a los amigos que conoces de toda la vida; Por esa razón se que Zelda y los demás se esforzaron en hacer de esto una ocasión especial como un ultimo recuerdo antes de irme.

─No debes por que preocuparte, después de todo tenemos una conexión especial contigo y cada vez que hablamos esta se va haciendo mas fuerte, ¿No crees?

Samus veía a Link con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordaba todos momentos que había pasado con el y todos sus amigos, tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

─C-Claro que si, L-Lo se perfectamente -Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Link le soltaba una sonrisa que ocultaba un gran sufrimiento, ya que no aguantaba ver a su amiga en esa situación; le daba otra pista de como poco a poco su día a día estaba cambiando, algo que no le estaba agradando para nada.

Aquella sonrisa de Link hizo romper en llanto a Samus, esa sonrisa era como una estocada en su corazón; Ya que ella entendía perfectamente lo que ocultaba la misma, las lagrimas que estaba derramando para ella era un signo de debilidad, algo que por lo general no le gustaba demostrar,. Por esa misma razón prefirió darle un gran abrazo a Link, para sentir el calor, la seguridad y comodidad de uno de sus mejores amigos y poder así sanar la herida de su corazón.

─No me quiero ir Link, quiero seguir viéndolos y convivir con ustedes─ Eran las palabras que mencionaba Samus entre algunos sollozos mientras abrazaba a Link.

─Nadie quiere que te vayas, pero es algo que no podemos evitar─ Le decía pausadamente, ya que al ver aquella imagen de su amiga, también tenia que contener sus emociones para ocultárselas a ella y no hace que se sintiera peor.

Samus se soltó de Link, se secaba las lagrimas para después soltar una sonrisa.─ Dejemos eso, esta podría ser la ultima convivencia que tenga con todos ustedes y no la quiero recordar como la vez que llore con el estúpido de Link.-

Link comenzaba a reír, a pesar de todo, se alegraba de tener a Samus a su lado.

─¿Y donde esta Zelda?─ Preguntaba Samus algo confundida ya que casi no la vio en toda la noche, esto buscándola con la mirada.

─Esta en la azotea con Marth─ Le mencionaba a su amiga con cierto tono de amargura.

Samus comprendida bien lo que estaba pasando y como es que se sentía su amiga frente a esa situación.─ Link... deben estar hablando algo de sus familias, tu bien debes que son familias muy importantes y unidas─ Le aclaraba al rubio para intentar tranquilizarlo.

─Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa─Mencionaba mientras tomaba de su bebida. Samus al ver la reacción de Link ante todo eso no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el. Para intentar consolarlo al igual que el hizo con ella hace unos momentos, lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto de su asiento.

─ Vamos a bailar, no te deprimas─ Le susurraba con cierto sonrojo en el rostro...

Link se encontraba muy sorprendido por la decisión de Samus, pero no le desagradaba para nada la idea ya que después de todo, aun sentía que le debía algo a Samus.  
Ambos comenzaron a bailar entre la multitud, había música relajada; perfecta para la situación aunque eran algo discretos ya que, trataban de que nadie de sus conocidos los vieran y/o reconocieron. Ambos parecían haberse desconectado del mundo, no prestaban atención a otra cosa, pero aun así Link no podía ver a la cara a su pareja, ya que estaba muy apenado, por lo que tenia la mirada en el suelo, pero aun así la situación de Samus no era muy diferente.

─Hace mucho que no bailábamos juntos, me trae muchos recuerdos hacer esto─Comento una muy feliz Samus con una ligera sensación de nostalgia.

─A mi igual. Y pensar que ya cambiaron demasiado las cosas desde aquellos tiempos.

─Tienes razón, pero supongo que tenia que pasar ¿No crees?

─Creo que si, todos cambiamos con el paso del tiempo, nos guste o no; pero seria mejor no aferrarse al pasado.─ Conforme iba avanzando la conversación, el chico cada vez se sentía mas cómodo, al punto que su vergüenza se había esfumado y podía verla a los ojos tranquilamente.

─Es muy triste... Pero así es el ciclo de la vida aunque, tienes razón con lo que dijiste hace un momento, tenemos esas conexiones que nos unen y eso nunca podrá ser cambiado.

Link no podía evitar sonreír, le era agradable pensar que la persona que nunca confió sus sentimientos mas profundos en el, por fin lo estaba haciendo.

─Eso es cierto, nunca cambiaran. Pero... ¿Sabes? Siento que estoy conectado a otra cosa aparte de mis amigos; es extraño pero quisiera escapar de mi triste realidad ¿Que crees que sea?

─Yo también me siento así desde hace un tiempo... Quiero creer que es el destino que nos llama para que vayamos a buscar nuestra propia felicidad.

─¿Tu también? ¿Que es lo que te haría feliz a ti?─ Pregunto Link con curiosidad.

Samus tardaba en responder, parecía algo que le costaba explicar─ Y-Yo seria feliz si los pudiera conservar a ustedes, sin importar lo demás.

Link entendía que para su amiga era muy importantes todos sus amigos, entendía que seria muy difícil el día que se vaya, algo que lo hacia sentir otra vez impotente e incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

─Y a ti... ¿Q-que te haría feliz?- Le pregunto Samus, esperando una respuesta que ella creía conocer.

─No lo se, quisiera poder estar tranquilo en el día a día, despertarme y saber que algo que me agrada o gusta me espera afuera, saber que las personas que mas me importan estarán ahí... Y saber que es lo que quiero en mi vida.

─Así que.. ¿Eso es?- Decía un poco aliviada al no ser lo que ella creyó, pero lo hizo entre alientos...

─¿Te encuentras bien Samus? Al parecer te costo un poco decir eso─ Paro de bailar para verla atentamente.

Samus recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Link, se notaba cansada y decaída, su ritmo de respiración iba en aumento.  
Link rápidamente hizo que se sentara en la silla mas cercana, tocaba su frente y mejillas solo para darse cuenta que se temperatura había aumentado demasiado, tenia una fiebre muy alta.

Link hizo lo posible para cargarla con cuidado y llevarla a su cuarto, una vez ahí, la recostó en su cama y uso un paño frió para calmar su fiebre, pero esto parecía que no le ayudaba en nada. Al percatarse de aquello, salio rápidamente por algo de ayuda, busco desesperadamente a sus amigos, pero entre tantas personas no podía reconocer a nadie.

Con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien volteaba para todos los lados, estaba muy desesperado; comenzaba a marearse debido a la presión del momento y el alcohol que había ingerido no le ayudaba demasiado.

Comenzaba a ver borroso, tropezaba a cada momento, chocaba con la gente y objetos a su alrededor. Hizo el ultimo esfuerzo para encontrar a alguien útil, el volvía a voltear hacia todos lados, pero al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con algo que le destrozo el alma...

Bajando de la escaleras que se dirigen hacia la azotea, veía la figura de una hermosa joven, con un hermoso cabello castaño la cual estaba sonriendo y riendo con una gran emoción; ella estaba tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello azul, el cual iba igual o mas feliz que la chica. Se trataba de Zelda y Marth...

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Link se sentía como una persona a la cual le habían destrozado el sueño por el cual había luchado toda su vida. Estaba pasmado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; se sentía vació y sin motivaciones. Tenia la mirada en el suelo, los brazos caídos y su respiración había aumentado mucho...

Con ese gran malestar que lo acompañaba se dirigió a su habitación sin esperanza alguna y derrotado.

Al entrar en ella, no encontró a quien se esperaba, Samus no se encontraba en la habitación, parecía que nadie había pisado la habitación en toda la noche; todo estaba intacto y solo se hallaba un silencio fulminante. Como por arte de magia Samus había desaparecido...

Link no entendía lo que había sucedido con Samus; estaba muy confundido con su desaparición, no comprendía como había salido de ahí, en su estado no habría podido salir de la habitación.  
El estaba muy asustado así que comenzó a temblar, tuvo un bloqueo mental que hizo que ni siquiera se pudiera mover; Ya habían sido demasiados golpes duros en la noche.  
Trato de tranquilizarse pero debido a sus dolores de cabeza, se recostó en su cama con una respiración muy acelerada...

Su temperatura también comenzó a subir demasiado y sus dolores de cabeza se hacían cada vez mas intensos al punto de ser insoportables; Debido a su gran desesperación empezó a golpear su cama con una gran fuerza y a gritar muy alto, pero aun así nadie lograba oírlo.

Su alta temperatura parecía no tener fin, para el era como vivir un infierno en la vida; pero entre todo el dolor y sufrimiento, Link se quedo completamente dormido. Sin nadie que supiera de su estado ni el de Samus. Link mientras dormía no mejoraba para nada, parecía que era al contrario.

Comenzó a tener un sueño demasiado extraño y fuera de lo común para el... Se encontraba en un espacio completamente vació. El tenia la sensación de que estaba cayendo demasiados metros, pero su cuerpo no se inmutaba para nada.

Para intentar frenar ese sentimiento, cerro los ojos e inmediatamente sintió como terminaba esa incomoda sensación, al igual que comenzaba a oír unos sonidos muy relajantes para el; Era un gran silencio que venia acompañado de una melodía lenta y suave que podía reconocer, aquella provenía arpa e igualmente de el sonido del agua que iba cayendo de una cascada.

Link abrió los ojos ya que se sentía mas seguro. Se encontró una sorpresa muy agradable. Tenia ante sus ojos un hermoso paisaje, era una noche increíble, en el cielo deslumbraban las incontables estrellas, acompañado de la bonita luz que brindaba la luna la cual estaba en su máximo esplendor, se encontraba al frente un grandioso rió iluminado por la luna y adelante de este, unas grandes y espectaculares montañas.

Link volteaba hacia los lados para encontrar de donde provenía el armónico sonido del instrumento, al coincidir con el origen se sorprendió mucho de este.

A su parecer era una figura de una mujer, la cual tenía una vestimenta demasiado extraña y la cara cubierta con unos vendajes. Ella con los ojos cerrados y en armonía con su arpa; iba tocando esa hermosa melodía.  
A Link por una extraña razón y algo que incluso a el le parecía raro; Aquella joven le recordaba a alguien. Le recordaba a su amiga Zelda a pesar de que no tenia una razón en especial.

El no podía parar de verla, eso era por que le proporcionaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad; La joven chica aprecia no darse cuenta de que Link se encontraba ahí.

 _Regresa..._

Esa palabra era mencionada por aquella mujer, que a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba, el la podía oír fuerte y claramente cual. Link se acerco para entender a que se refería; Pero ella parecía alejarse mas y mas de el.  
El corrió apresuradamente ya que no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, mientras la silueta seguía mencionando las mismas palabras:

 _Regresa_

Link como ultima esperanza le gritaba que se detuviera pero, no obtuvo resultado alguno.  
La figura soltó unas ultimas palabras sin dejar de tocar el arpa:

 _-Regresa... Estarás bien aquí ...Recuerda..._

Link al escuchar esto, despertó repentinamente. Muy agitado y sudando mucho.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ¿ Link?

EL rubio se asusto e impacto mucho al ver a Zelda sentada junto a el en su propia cama.

─¿Q-que haces aquí?¿Que sucedió?

─No ha sucedido nada, ¿Por que preguntas? Ya amaneció, desde anoche estuve atendiendo tu alta fiebre.

─¿Y Samus? ¡¿Como y en donde esta ella?!─ Exclamo nerviosamente.

─¿Samus? No la he visto para nada, creo que se fue desde ayer muy temprano.─ Decía la chica mientras pensaba en cualquier lugar o momento en la que se pudo haber ido.

Link se encontraba asustado y preocupado por ella, debido el estado que manifestó ella la noche anterior y luego haber desaparecido de su vista. Al igual que se culpaba por haberse quedado dormido y no haber podido ayudarla.

─Supongo que es eso ya que no se quedo aquí; Como yo, que me quede aquí en tu departamento debido a que ya era muy tarde como para irme a mi hogar.─

─¿Y Marth?... ¿Ni siquiera pudo llevarte a tu casa?─ Comento Link con un tono de voz frío y un semblante serio, sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

Zelda bajaba la mirada, no sabia que decir.

─El se tuvo que ir debido a un problema familiar... Por eso no pudo...- Respondía con la voz entristecida.

Link sentía repudio y celos a la vez hacia Marth, por lo que prefirió ya no hablar sobre el y enfocarse en saber el paradero de su amiga Samus.

─Bien, estamos solos y como te dije, tenemos que hablar sobre tu situación.─ Tomo las manos de Link con cuidado mientras lo veía a los ojos, en un intento de regaño.

─No me agrada la idea, mejor no lo haremos─ Se soltó de sus manos y evitaba ver a la cara a su compañera.

Zelda se había dado cuenta que Link estaba molesto con ella y también conocía el por que de esto.─ Link, lo de ayer solo fue por─ ¡No me interesa! Deberías hacer lo que te plazca, no pasa nada...─ Fue interrumpida súbitamente por un frustrado Link.─ Tu haz lo que tu creas que es mejor para ti y yo haré lo que es mejor para mi, así que no nos meteremos en los asuntos de el otro─ Dijo con una cara llena de dolor, pero debido a la tensión de el momento, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Link se levanto de su cama con determinación─ Tengo que buscar a Samus, nos vemos luego...─ Decidió irse de su habitación, no quería explotar de nueva cuenta con ella, creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así que con un gran enojo, salio de su habitación y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza...

Esa acción hirió los sentimientos de Zelda, la cual con tristeza y un nudo en la garganta, se recostó en la cama de Link─ Tu no entiendes nada...─Se dijo a si misma con una cara de preocupación...

Link al salir de su cuarto, se sentía algo triste por lo que le había dicho a su amiga y el arrepentimiento ya estaba surgiendo, pero no quería que sus emociones lo controlaran, ya que tenia otra cosa que hacer.

El departamento era un desastre, había basura por todos lados, los muebles estaban desordenados y algunos objetos rotos, había que limpiar mucho; El se dio cuenta de eso y pero no le dio demasiada importancia. El estaba apunto de salir del departamento, pero recordó que no tenia las llaves del mismo así que se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Robin para que le prestara las suyas. Al entrar en ella pudo ver a una persona acostada en la cama, la cual aun se encontraba dormida.

Aquella persona no se trataba de alguien mas que de Lucina, ella dormida plácidamente en el lugar sin nadie a su lado. Link se asusto al verla ahí así que cerro la puerta inmediatamente.

─¿Pero que haz hecho Robin?─ Pensó mientras ponía su mano en su rostro en signo de decepción.

─No es lo que crees, estúpido.

Link se sorprendió al oír esa voz tan reconocible, la cual provenía del sillón de un poco al fondo. El rubio se acerco a ver de que se trataba y pudo ver a Robin ahí acostado, de una manera muy rara y que parecía incomoda...

─¡¿Que haz hecho con Lucina?! ¡Eres un enfermo!─ Le reclamó muy molesto.

─Ya te dije que no es lo que crees -Muy tranquilo le comentaba el chico que raramente no llevaba puestos sus lentes tan característicos.

─¡¿Entonces?! ¡Explicalo!

─Pues... ¿Donde crees que se quedo Zelda y Lucina? Era muy tarde como para que se fueran a casa.

Link lo entendió de inmediato pues tenia sentido lo que decía.─ Cierto, perdón por eso, solo creía que como ya era tu "Novia", estuviste... con ella...

─No digas estupideces o te partiré la cara─ Gritaba con un tono burlón y una sonrisa tranquila.

Link comenzaba a reír pero recordó que es lo que tenia que hacer.

─¡¿Entonces donde se quedo Samus?!─ Preguntó muy alarmado y exaltado.

─¿Samus? Ella no se quedo aquí, desde que empezaste a hablar con ella no la volví a ver en toda la noche.

El rubio se encontraba ya frustrado y ansioso, por lo que sin importarle ni decir absolutamente nada, salio corriendo del departamento.

─¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Es mi culpa por haberme dormido!

El iba directo al hogar de Samus con la esperanza de que ella estuviera sana y salva ahí... Fue en ese preciso momento cuando recibió una llamada.

Sin dudarlo saco su teléfono con la esperanza de que fuera la chica a la cual buscaba, asi que contestó la llamada a los pocos segundos de recibirla.

 _Link... Tengo que hablar contigo... Tenemos que vernos y es urgente..._

Escuchar esa voz le hizo quitarse un peso de encima, se sentía muy aliviado, después de todo lo que se había preocupado, ella estaba completamente bien...

─¡Claro Samus! Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo ¿Donde nos vemos?

Samus no dijo nada durante unos segundos, algo que se le hacia extraño a Link. Pero este espero pacientemente a que respondiera.

 _Te parecerá muy extraño y raro pero... Tenemos que vernos esta noche... En nuestros sueños..._

Link quedo impactado por la respuesta, no entendía muy bien porque decía ese tipo de cosas pero quiso tomárselo de la mejor manera...

─¿E-En nuestros sueños? Pero... ¿De que estas hablando? Esta una broma muy extraña- Preguntó entre varias sonrisas y risas nerviosas.

─ _Se que es algo muy loco y fuera de lo común pero créeme, lo digo en serio. Se me acaba mi tiempo aquí así que solamente duerme sin pensar en nada que no sea en ti y tus motivaciones... Solo eso... Si haces eso... Estarás bien..._

─N-no comprendo nada, ¡Explícamelo ahora!─ Para ese punto ya se encontraba muy asustado y nervioso, estaba sudando y no lograba moverse...

 _-Te juro que todo te lo que explicare cuando nos veamos... Solo confía en mi y has lo que te dije... Por favor..._ ─ Al decir eso colgó el teléfono y se corto la llamada...

Link había quedado en shock, estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en algo lógico, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar el teléfono dejándolo caer en el suelo...

─¿S-Sueños?... ¿De que esta hablando?...


	3. Un nuevo inicio

─¿Sueños?...

Link no comprendió nada de lo que hablo su amiga, estaba asustado y nervioso, por lo cual simplemente se sentó en la banqueta mas cercana que se encontró.  
Agacho su cabeza y puso sus manos en su cara. Se sostuvo así unos pocos minutos sin hacer ningún movimiento o pronunciar palabra alguna.  
Finalmente después de eso, recupero la postura, alzo su mirada y veía directamente al cielo, eso lo tranquilizaba y le daba un momento de tranquilidad.

─¿Porque me sucede esto?

Seguía mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Link?

El rubio rápidamente volteo hacia atrás, para ver a la persona que le dirigió aquellas palabras.  
Fue cuando vio a una chica con ojos y cabello verde, una figura bien definida, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo carmesí, demasiada alta comparada con otras chicas y unos pocos años mayor que el resto de la generación de Link.

Sorprendido por el encuentro, estaba incomodo por el miedo a que lo hayan visto comportarse de ese modo tan extraño.

─H-hola...M-me encuentro bien, no te preocupes, Palutena.

─¿Acaso tienes resaca por la fiesta de anoche?

Dijo con un tono burlón la persona con la que venia acompañada Palutena, un chico con cabello oscuro, vestido con una sudadera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, era un poco bajo de estatura y tenia un parecido sorprendente a Pit.

─No digas tonterías Pittoo, ayer prácticamente no tome nada─ Dijo un tanto enojado por la presencia de aquel chico.

Ese chico no era alguien mas que el hermano gemelo de Pit, por esa razón tenia como apodo "Pittoo" y la mayoría lo llamaba por ese nombre, aunque a pesar de eso, en personalidad era muy diferente a Pit.

─Lo se, no tienes agallas para siquiera tomar─ Exclamo Pitto para después soltar una sonrisa burlona.

─Déjense de tonterías chicos, mejor dinos que te ocurre, Link─ Pregunta la chica con algo de curiosidad.

─No es que me importe mucho pero desde lejos te vimos actuar algo extraño, ¿Te paso algo? - Preguntó Pittoo algo mas serio y compasivo.

Link al darse cuenta de que se dieron vieron sus acciones extrañas, no tenia de otra mas que explicarles el por que, aunque el sabia que no entenderían nada de la llamada de Samus, por lo que prefirió hacer de cuenta que no paso aquella llamada.

─N-no es nada, simplemente me desespere porque no encontré a Samus, la he estado buscando desde que me desperté.

Palutena y Pittoo al oír esa declaración, se vieron las caras entre ellos, para después comenzar a reír sin descanso.

─¿Q-que les sucede? ¡Esto es serio!─ Exclamaba Link con un ligero rubor en su cara.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron su risa de un lado para explicarle al rubio el porque es esta reacción.

─L-lo que pasa es que te vimos bailar ayer con Samus y solo te encontrabas con ella...─ Explico Pitto, después tomo el hombro de Link y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

─S-si después de eso te vimos llevártela de una manera muy sospechosa, mientras ella parecía estar muy ebria, nos da risa que después de haber hecho "eso" con ella sigas buscándola ¿No te basto con una sola vez?─ Reclamó Palutena entre pequeñas risas.

Link no pudo evitar ponerse rojo debido al malentendido.

─¡¿Que?! ¡E-están equivocados!─ Gritó con mucha vergüenza.

─Tu cara lo dice todo, no hace falta explicar mas─ Decía Palutena con una sonrisa picara.

─No creí que alguien nos hubiera visto, no los vi a ustedes para nada.

─Estábamos muy escondidos, junto a Ike─ Explicó Pittoo con una gran sonrisa.

─¡¿Ike?! Pensé que no iba a ir a la fiesta, el me había dicho que no asistiría a mas fiestas en las que yo estuviera involucrado─ El rubio muy confundido, buscaba posibles razones para que haya cambiado de parecer su amigo.

─Sabes que el no podría faltar, sabiendo que podrías ponerte mal en un tipo de fiesta así, después de todo te considera como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo─ Comento la joven de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa tranquila.

─Tienes razón, entonces... ¿No estuvo con ustedes después de salir de la fiesta?

─Si, estaba con nosotros pero un poco antes de que te encontráramos, el se dirigió a tu departamento. Ya que prometió ayudar a limpiar a Robin, el sabia que tu no lo harías.─ Indicó Pittoo

─¿Entonces esta ahí? Me alegro. Bueno, iré a visitarlo y de paso pedirle disculpas a Zelda, ¡Nos vemos!

Link se fue caminando lentamente hacia el departamento mientras se despedía con la mano.

─¡Ya decídete por una de las dos, Link!─ Le gritó Palutena a Link con una risa

El rubio se paro un momento y volteo a verla.

─Te digo lo mismo, decídete, ¿El amargado o el tonto feliz?─ Respondió con una sonrisa que recorría toda su cara y prosiguió su camino.

Palutena al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no quería ni ver a los ojos a su compañero, se limito a verlo de reojo...

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Robin, tanto el como Ike, un chico algo corpulento, con pelo de un color azul muy intenso e iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una chamarra negra que estaba abierta.

─Gracias por ayudarme Ike, aunque sabes que no era necesario─Indicó el chico de pelo blanco mientras recogían los desechos.

─No hay problema, te dije que lo haría de parte de Link.─ Respondo tranquilamente.

─Siempre lo estas protegiendo, sinceramente no logro entender porque consideras a alguien como el de esa manera.

─Se que tal vez no sea la mejor persona, pero aun así es como un hermano para mi, conozco a el y a su familia desde que yo tenia 2 años y el solo era un recién nacido, desde ahí siempre fuimos muy cercanos, hemos estado juntos siempre─ Explicó Ike muy feliz.

─Ya lo se, me haz contado esa historia miles de veces.

─Perdón, pero me gusta comentarlo siempre que puedo─ Comentó entre risas.

─Bueno, dejemos la charla para después, solo queda limpiar el cuarto de Link, te lo encargo a ti─ Indico a Robin para después ir a sentarse al sillón.

─Esta bien, aunque creo te estas aprovechando de mi─ Replicó algo desanimado.

Ike se dirigió a la habitación de Link, abrió la puerta y vio un paisaje desalentador, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a limpiar los alrededores.  
Tardo unos cuantos minutos en limpiar la mayoría de la habitación, todo estaba perfecto a excepción de la cama, la cual estaba totalmente desordenada.  
Ike tiro salvajemente las sabanas y cobijas para poder acomodarla; Al dejar al descubierto la cama como tal pudo notar una quemadura muy extraña, era un círculo con un par de lineas trazadas que se encontraba justo en medio de la cama.

Ike se impacto demasiado, parecía reconocer aquella marca, se quedo pasmado observándola, intentando encontrar el por que aquella estaba en la habitación de Link.  
Exaltado, salio corriendo de la habitación, fue a buscar a Robin para después tomarlo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa.

─¡¿Que cosa paso en la habitación de Link?!─ Preguntó nervioso y demasiado exaltado.

Robin se confundió por esa pregunta, creyó que era una especie de broma, pero al notar aquella expresión que tenia en la cara, se dio cuenta de que era algo serio.

─¡No se de que estas hablando¡- Gritó mientras le daba un fuerte empujón a Ike para soltarse de el─ ¡Solo tranquilízate!

Ike se tranquilizó, recupero el aliento y se sentó un momento.

─¿A donde fue Link?─ Preguntó entre alientos.

─No lo se, simplemente salio del apartamento sin decir nada.

En ese momento, se escuchaban ligeros golpes en la puerta del lugar.  
Ike con la seguridad de que era Link, con mucha rapidez fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
Lamentablemente para el, no se trataba de el, si no de Zelda.

─¿H-hola? ¿Ike?─ Preguntó Zelda asustada por el repentino recibimiento.

─¿Zelda? ¿Que haces aquí?

─L-lo que pasa es que Link me llamo hace unos momentos, me pregunto si seguía aqui, al decirle que no, me dijo que me quería ver aquí para decirme algunas cosas─ Explicó ligeramente ruborizada la castaña.

─Entonces no debe tardar. Necesito decirle algunas cosas, pero adelante, pasa─ Indicó Ike.

─G-gracias.

Zelda avergonzada se quedo esperando a Link justo a un lado de la puerta.

─Oye Zelda─ Ike se volvía dirigir a ella.

─¿Que sucede? ¿Ike?-

─¿Sabes que sucedió en la cama de Link?─ Preguntó seriamente.

─¿A que te refieres?

─Me refiero a que... Hay una peculiar quemadura en su cama, ¿Sabes que sucede con eso?

─¿En serio? Sinceramente no se a que te refieres, no la pude ver para nada.

Ike se encontraba insatisfecho por aquella respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a Link.

Fue cuando la puerta sonaba de nuevo; Zelda al estar cerca, rápidamente abrió.  
Esta vez si se trataba de Link.

─Hola Zelda... Me alegro de que si hayas venido, quería disculparme contigo y explic─ Era interrumpido por Ike el cual lo tomo del cuello para velozmente tirarlo al suelo con mucha brusquedad.

─¡¿Que mierda significa esa marca Link?! ¡Dime que rayos hiciste cuando llegaste ahí!

Link se quejaba del dolor, no estaba de buen estado así que por mas que lo intentaba, no podía pararse ni sostenerse de pie.

Zelda se acerco a Link para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

─¡¿Estas bien Link?!─ Preguntó alterada─ ¡¿Pero que te ocurre Ike?!

─¡Tranquilízate Ike! ¡No hagas locuras!─ Indicó Robin

─¡Dejen que conteste!─ Dijo un Ike furioso.

─¡No se de que hablas!─ Respondió Link indignado.

─¿En serio? Los dos sabemos perfectamente que lo comprendes bien.

Ike lo levanto del suelo y con mucha fuerza lo llevo hasta su habitación para que observara la marca, siendo seguidos por Zelda y Robin.  
Al llegar a la habitación, lo soltó y empujó salvajemente.

─¿Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero?─ Dijo Ike señalando a la extraña marca.

Link la observó y quedo sorprendido, no entendía porque eso estaba en su cama.

─¿Que es eso? ¿Porque llego eso ahí?─ Preguntaba el rubio igual o mas sorprendidos que los demás.

─¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tu eres el único que se acostó ayer en esta cama!

─¡Eso no es cierto!... También lo hizo Samus.─ Indicó Link avergonzado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, mientras Ike y Robin veían a Link confundidos, Zelda estaba muy sonrojada y tenia la mirada en el suelo.

─Eso que dices...No se si es verdad, pero te creeré, ¿D-donde esta Samus─ Preguntaba un incomodo Ike con un repentino cambio de actitud.

─N-no es lo que piensan─ Comento Link sonrojado─ Ella estaba sintiéndose mal, la lleve a mi habitación y al salir a buscar ayuda, ella simplemente desapareció y la he estado buscando.

Ike se encontraba sorprendido, todas sus ideas estaban teniendo sentido ahora mismo.

─¿Y no sabes donde esta?─ Preguntó intrigado y creyendo saber la respuesta.

─N-no... Solo recibí una llamada y me dijo cosas muy extrañas. Justamente de eso quería hablar con Zelda

─¿Q-que cosas te dijo?─Zelda preguntó con pena.

Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio para oír la respuesta de Link.

─M-me dijo que al dormir... Pensara en mis motivaciones y que nos veamos en...Nuestros sueños... ─ Contestó nervioso

La cara tranquila de Ike cambio a una de desagrado y horror.

─C-C-creo saber donde esta─ Decía Ike con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y la voz entrecortada.

─¿Estas bien? ¿A que te refieres?─ Preguntó el chico de lentes preocupado y acercándose a el.

─C-chicos, tengo que explicarles bien la situación... Pero no se asusten y deben tranquilizarse─ Comentaba con un semblante serio y frio.

─Nos estas asustando Ike, dilo de una vez─ Zelda ya estaba muy nerviosa.

─Bien... Lo mas probable es que Samus no este entre nosotros... No este en este mundo.

Link comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, fingiendo creer que era una broma, aunque el sospechaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

─Link... Por favor tranquilízate y escúchame atentamente, también ustedes, Zelda, Robin. Solo... Escúchenme─ Indicó Ike.

Todos trataron de asimilar las confusas palabras que había dicho y se prepararon mentalmente para oír todo lo que tenia que decir Ike.

─Hace 2 años a mi me paso algo parecido. Recuerdo que estaba pasando un mal momento y comencé a sentirme mal, tuve muchos dolores de cabeza intensos que no me dejaban tranquilo. Fue entonces que me recosté a descansar en una esquina de mi hogar hasta que me quede dormido.  
Tuve un sueño muy raro, diría yo que fue mas bien que fue una pesadilla, la verdad me atemoriza recordarla así que no quisiera contarles eso.  
La parte mas interesante fue que al creer yo que desperté... Amanecí en un lugar muy alto, parecía estar en el cielo, era un paisaje hermoso sinceramente.  
Creí que era un sueño dentro de otro, así que sin pensarlo me lance hacia abajo... No desperté y sentí el dolor... Era algo muy real... Y... Y-Yo... Creo que es suficiente de esa parte, no quiero confundirlos mas.  
Lo que nos interesa es que cuando por fin desperté, en el lugar donde me había dormido... Se encontraba la misma marca que en la cama, exactamente la misma... Un circulo con dos lineas trazadas.  
Así que en conclusión... Samus esta en... "El otro mundo"

Los jóvenes al oír esa historia, no podían creer que se trataba de algo real, pero viniendo de alguien como Ike, no tuvieron mas remedio que creerlo.

─El... ¿Otro mundo? N-no lo entiendo... ¿Entonces ella esta ahí? ¡¿Durmiendo puedo llegar con ella?!─ Exclamaba Link desesperado y alterado

─¡Cálmate Link! Es solo una hipótesis, no estamos seguros─ Gritó Zelda asustada.

─¿Pero porque se produjo eso? ¿Como se puede llegar ahí, Ike?─ Preguntó Robin, el cual parecía ser el mas tranquilo de todos.

─Para regresar, tienes que dormir en el lugar de la marca, de esa manera he regresado unas cuantas veces.

Link sorprendido volteo a ver a su cama, pensando en ir con su amiga e intrigado por ese "Otro mundo" del cual le hablo vagamente Ike.

─Se lo que piensas Link─ Dijo Ike─ Pero no iras a ese lugar, es por tu bien.

─¡¿Porque no?! ¡Yo también debería estar ahí!-

─¡Claro que no! Aquel mundo llamo a Samus, no a ti─ Replicó Ike con un tono enojado.

─¡Yo también tuve un sueño!

Ike quedo en silencio unos segundos.

─¿Q-que? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿E-Entonces porque sigues aquí? ¿Link?

─N-no lo se... También experimente los dolores de cabeza y al dormir tuve un sueño en el cual parecía que me llamaban, ¿Eso basta, no?

Ike no entendía del todo, pero al ver la situación de Samus, no tuvo motivo para no creerlo.

─¿De eso me querías hablar?─ Preguntaba la castaña.

─S-si, por la llamada de Samus, quería intentar lo que ella me dijo.

Ike se interpuso entre su conversación.

─No iras... Te lo advierto.

─¡Si me llamo aquel mundo es por que debo ir! ¿Que razones tienes para que no vaya?─ Gritó desesperado.

Ike lo tomo de su camisa con mucha fuerza y le levantó la voz.

─¡Porque ese mundo solo te quiere usar y destruir! ¡Ahí conocí mi vida pasada! ¡Y desde ese momento me siento como una basura que no pertenece aquí! ¡Me siento como un desperdicio desde aquel día!

Ike soltó a Link y le dio un empujón con mucha fuerza.

─¡Quisiera volver a ese mundo a como era en mi anterior vida! ¡Pero se que no puedo! ¡Se que tengo que permanecer aquí! ¡¿Acaso me vez feliz?! ¡Desde ese dia no lo soy─ Exclamo enojado y al borde de las lagrimas.

Link estaba impactado por todo lo que había dicho, se sentía mal consigo mismo y confundido con respecto a que hacer y ver como alguien que clamaba haber sido educado para nunca llorar, estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo por una situación como esa, no le ayudaba en nada.

─T-tu Ike... ¿Sientes que no perteneces aquí?... Me siento igual...

Link se dejo caer al suelo con la mirada perdida, toda la información que había recibido, era demasiada para asimilarla.

─ _(¿Porque me siento así? Debería recapacitar y sentirme mal por Ike... Pero siento un ligero rayo de esperanza para mi vida... Si el conoció algo mas de el en el "Otro mundo" quiere decir de que tal vez yo igual y pueda quedarme ahí, yo no tengo nada en esta porquería de mundo)_ ─ Pensó mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

─Ike... Yo voy a ir a ese mundo pase lo que pase y nadie me va a detener...

Link miro desafiante a Ike, pareciera como sí lo estuviera retando.

─¿Qué dijiste? Creo qué te escuche mal.─ Dijo Ike con un semblante serio, parecía bastante enojado.

─Dije que voy a ir a ese mundo, ni tu ni nadie me detendrán─ Respondió el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia la cama, sin ni siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Ike se dio cuenta en ese instante que Link lo estaba desafiando, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más, su paciencia se había agotado; Se acercó a el con el paso acelerado, se posicionó enfrente de el solo para tomarlo de su ropa y propinarle un gran golpe en el estómago, todo esto con una mirada fría y cortante,

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, Link recibió el golpe de lleno, el dolor fue tanto que no pudo emitir palabra o sonido alguno, cayendo de rodillas mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

Robin se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y recargarse en la pared con una expresión de frustración, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no debía meterse en un asunto tan complicado que no entendía de el todo, aún no podía asimilar toda la información que le fue proporcionada.

Zelda por su parte, soltó un gran grito y se agachó junto a Link, para ver su estado.

─¡¿Que rayos te sucede hoy Ike?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste de nuevo?!─ Pregunto alterada la joven, observándolo con una mirada llena de miedo y preocupación.

Ike la veía fijamente, sin decir nada. Para el también era una situación complicada, estaba limitando a Link por su propio bien.

Link estaba recuperando el aliento poco a poco, se retorcía de dolor, el golpe más doloroso que le habían dado nunca, al parecer Ike lo dio con todas sus fuerzas.

─Veo que...vas en serio con esto Ike, pero... Espero...ya estés enterado... De qué yo también...- Dijo entrecortado y con mucha dificultad.

─Perdona, pero sabes que tu no irás a ningún lado, esto es por tu bien y quiero que entiendas, así sea por la mala manera.

Al acabar su frase, con una velocidad impresionante, volvió a arremeter con Link, esta vez con una patada en la parte de su barbilla, una vez más con toda su fuerza; Link cayo sin más al suelo inconsciente.

─¡Ike! ¡Me estas asustando!─ Ella veía muy asustada a Link, no sabía como reaccionar exactamente, quedando paralizada.

Se puso de pie y fue donde Ike, tomo fuerza en sus puños y comenzó una rabieta en contra de Ike, golpeando su pecho repetidamente.

─Perdona Zelda, sabes perfectamente que no quiero hacer nada de esto, lo hago por ustedes

─¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿Por nosotros? Simplemente lo estas haciendo por ti y tus pensamientos egoístas, eres despreciable.

─¡Ya basta! ¡Paren los dos!─Robin levanto su voz considerablemente, pegando un grito tan fuerte que sorprendió a los dos jóvenes.─ ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! ¡¿Ya pueden parar?!

Zelda e Ike lo veían a la cara con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, aunque Ike no planeaba cambiar su actitud con respecto al tema.

La castaña sin decir nada intentó levantar a Link y poderlo dejar descansar, Robin se ofreció para ayudarla. Ambos lo iban a acomodar en su cama.

─Ahí no.─ Interrumpió Ike─ No puede dormir en su cama a partir de ahora, por el momento llévalo a tu cuarto Robin, ya veremos que hacemos después.

─Claro... Ya veremos después- Respondió fríamente Robin.

Zelda se limitó a verlo con una mirada llena de resentimiento, para acabar accediendo.

Se acercaron a la cama de Robin y delicadamente acostaron a Link, justamente al lado de Lucina, la cual aún se encontraba dormida a pesar de la hora.

Ike los siguió de cerca, ya más tranquilizado se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna recargada en la otra.─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos con Samus?— Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

─No lo se Ike, depende de ti ya que no nos lo explicaste con más profundidad, tenemos muchas dudas— Respondió Robin mientras veía a Link con la mirada perdida.

─Aparte de eso, ¿Quien más lo sabe? ¿Con quién podremos hablar acerca de esto? ¿Quien nos puede ayudar?— Se cuestionaba la joven chica.

─Se que tienen muchas dudas, pero de verdad que no se sí deba o no responderlas, es una situación... Complicada.

─Creo que debes hacerlo Ike, no entiendo por que tanto misterio de tu parte por un cosa tan compleja como esa, ¿Realmente qué estas escondiendo?— Replico Robin molesto.

─Entiendan, no es fácil decirlo, quiero hacerlo y confió en ustedes pero... No se por dónde empezar ni como hacerlo, al igual que no me siento seguro al contar lo que descubrí y lo que me involucra directamente— Respondía con una expresión de angustia y que mostraba sinceridad.— Se que estoy diciendo cosas muy confusas, ¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera puedo explicarles bien esto... Es... Raro.

El ambiente era muy tenso, el diálogo estaba brillando por su ausencia; El único ruido que comenzó a escucharse fue el movimiento de la cama y sábanas, de la cual se iba levantando una desorientada e ignorante chica con el cabello azul.

Lucina levanto el torso de su cuerpo, dio un bostezo y veía a los demás como si nada, saludo a los presentes sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ellos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

El comportamiento de sus amigos se le hizo extraño, ignoraba por completo la situación pero lo dejo pasar, al analizar su entorno pudo notar que a su lado estaba Link plácidamente dormido, no se imaginaba la situación que había ocurrido hace apenas unos instantes.

─Veo que por fin despiertas, duermes demasiado─ Comento el joven con lentes.

─Perdona, espero no haya sido una molestia— Respondía Lucina apenada con una sonrisa avergonzada.— Aunque veo que Link también esta dormido a esta hora.

─Eso... Es por que Ike lo— Espera, no digas más— Interrumpía Ike con frialdad a Zelda— No podemos contar esto a nadie más.

Zelda se sorprendió por su súbita respuesta, cada vez Ike se alejaba más de la percepción que tenía ella sobré el.

─¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Ella es nuestra amiga!— Replico enfurecida.

La recién despierta se encontraba gravemente confundida, eran raros los casos en que veía a su amiga actuar y enojarse de esa manera. De Ike mucho menos se esperaría ese comportamiento.

─Oigan... Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada, me están asustando un poco, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

─Ike... Sabes que no avanzáremos nada si es que no nos explicas todo ¿Cierto?, aparte creo que Lucina se puede enterar, esto te sucedió a ti, a Samus, algo parecido a Link y quien sabe a cuantas personas más... ¿Quien podría ser el siguiente?— Explico el hasta ahora callado Robin, El cual se notaba más calmado.

Ike dio un leve suspiro y asintió con la cabeza─Tienes razón... Se merecen una explicación sobre lo que no les conté y la situación en la que se encuentra Samus.

Los chicos estaban impacientes por su respuesta, ahora con un Ike más calmado y consciente de la situación, podía llegar a dar una explicación mejor que la que dio antes, Lucina por su parte estaba asustada, no tenía ni idea de que cosa podría ser tan "Importante" como para imponer un ambiente tan serio.

Ike tomo asiento en la cama, justo en medio de todos, descanso sus codos sobre sus piernas, entrelazo sus manos y se dispuso a hablar.

─Se que ya les conté una versión hace rato, pero fue rara debido a la tensión de el momento, prometo hacerlo bien ahora, con lujo de detalle, sobretodo para que Lucina lo entienda también, sólo prométanme que no le contarán a nadie esto, que quedara entre nosotros y serán discretos con Link, no se qué haría sí escucha por completo esto, solo lo quiero proteger al igual que a ustedes.

—Como les conté, ese día fue uno muy malo para mi, me sentía fatal por lo que me había sucedido, regrese a mi casa con los ánimos por los suelos. Comencé a experimentar muchos dolores de cabeza, intensos e insoportables. La ansiedad y dolor se apoderó de mi, estaba solo sin nadie que me pudiera ayudar.

Para intentar relajarse, fui al extremo de mi casa, me senté y recargue en la pared. Fue entonces cuando me dio demasiado sueño, sin intentar detenerlo, caí dormido sin darme cuenta.

Aquí es cuando mis recuerdos son borrosos, recuerdo haber tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, pero sólo quedan estragos de este y nada coherente, lo que sí recuerdo fue que desperté en la cima de una especie de torre, la vista era espectacular, podía ver montañas a lo lejos las cuales las cubrían las nubes, el viento golpeaba mi cara y otras sensaciones más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tire al suelo, estaba increíblemente alto pero no me importaba, creí que estaba en un sueño más a pesar de las sensaciones pasadas, al caer pude sentir mucho dolor, era demasiado real lo cual me confundió mucho en el momento, ya que mínimo era para haber despertado.

Me pare y pude observar una aldea muy colorida, muy alegre; Podía escuchar sus murmullos y demás sonidos que emitía la gente, fue entonces que desperté súbitamente, probablemente por el impacto que tuve al ver eso... Realmente no se por qué justamente ahí tuve que despertar, en fin.

Cuando desperté pude notar que estaba esa marca ahí, justo donde me quede dormido, era una quemadura de lo más particular, no entendí por que sucedió. Los dolores desaparecieron y aquel día pasó como uno más en mi vida y...

Ike se detuvo de repente, se quedo viendo al suelo sin decir palabra alguna.

─¿Ike? ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Lucina extrañada de su actitud.

─No pasa nada Lucina, veo que... No tiene sentido que cuente parte por parte... Mejor les diré lo... Más importante.

Robin pudo detectar las señales que estaba dando Ike, parecía que escondía algo, algo que no podía siquiera imaginar, sólo por eso lo dejo pasar para después cuestionarlo el mismo a solas.

─Bien, en resumidas cuentas, volví a ese mundo, como ya lo explique, durmiendo encima de esa marca, pude descubrir algunas cuantas cosas, muy importantes por sí mismas, como que ahí vivía en mi antigua vida, descubrí como fue aquella, como la viví y demás cosas, sólo soy una muy mala reencarnación de aquellos días de gloria— Contaba con un tono y mirada melancólica, parecía ser una herida que guardaba su alma— No sólo eso... También esos recuerdos de mi vida pasada en ese mundo, los pude ver a todos ustedes...

En el cuarto todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos, parecía todo tan de ficción que pensaban que era mentira... Nunca imaginaron que algo así fuera verdad, mucho menos que los involucrara a ellos.

─¿Q-que estas diciendo? ¿A qué te...refieres?— Comentaba Zelda asustada.

─Lo que escucharon, somos reencarnaciones de aquel mundo, es como sí en realidad no perteneciéramos a este mundo, raro ¿Cierto?─ Respondía Ike con el mismo tono melancólico

─Entonces eso significa que Samus esta pasando por lo mismo, ¿No? Pero entonces si Link también tuvo un "Llamado" ¿Por que el sigue aquí?─ Se cuestionaba Robin.

─No lo se, ni yo comprendo por completo esta situación, aunque de algo estoy seguro, Samus ya tiene conocimiento de como entrar y salir de ahí, por eso llamo a Link, eso significa que planea hacer algo en ese lugar, pero no se por qué ni para que─ Comentaba el chico de cabellos azules mientras se levantaba de la cama.

─¿Entonces que podremos hacer por ella?─ La preocupación se asomaba en la cara de Zelda

─Creo que lo más obvio es que yo vaya a ese mundo, iré a buscarla por más tardado que sea eso─ Decidido se dirigió al cuarto de Link.

─¿Esto está bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

─No lo se Lucina, se que Ike nos quiere "Proteger", pero... ¿De qué? ¿De nuestras antiguas vidas? ¿Eso importa? ¿Qué fue eso que descubrió y por que nos oculta cosas? No se sí realmente fue automático para el, pero estoy muy intrigado por eso─ Expresó Robin.

Zelda rápidamente fue a la habitación de Link, tenía algunas preguntas para Ike. Robin y Lucina le siguieron el paso. En ese preciso momento el hasta ahora "Dormido" Link, se levantó de la cama con un semblante serio y que podía asustar a cualquiera.

─ _ **(Ya lo entiendo todo, gracias Ike, por darme esperanzas y ganas para vivir)**_ — Pensó en lo que se levantaba con cuidado de la cama y sin hacer el menor ruido en lo posible

Mientras que en la habitación de Link, Ike se recostó en la cama de este, dispuesto a hacer este viaje.

─ Aún no lo asimilo todo por completo y veo que tu ya harás una locura, eres increíble─ Comento Robin con una sonrisa.

─No se preocupen por mi, créanme cuando les digo que tengo experiencia en esto─ Contesto Ike muy confiado y tranquilo.

─¿Cuándo regresarás? Sólo nos estas preocupando y animarás a Link a hacer otra locura─ Decía Zelda un tanto malhumorada

─Volveré cuando sepa lo que pasa con Samus, es lo que más me intriga ahora, es muy importante también que alejen a Link de aquí, al igual que ustedes no hagan nada. Aunque confió que no harán ninguna tontería, son inteligentes─ Indicaba sonriente, parecía que el Ike de siempre estaba volviendo.

─No entiendo por que nos explicaste esto si nos vas a acabar excluyendo─Preguntaba Lucina desanimada.

─Créeme que tengo mis razones, probablemente después lo entenderás o se los explicare, ahora salgan de aquí, no necesito distracciones─ Ordeno y señalo la puerta con su dedo índice.

Todos se despidieron sutilmente, salieron de el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Mientras que adentro, se escuchaba un ruido parecido a el sonido que emite un trueno, sólo que se escuchaba mínimamente.

─Creo que sigo sin entender esto... Es tan raro y sorprendente a la vez, nunca creí que esto pudiera ser real... Parece sacado de una película de ficción─ Lucina confundida y sorprendida comentaba.

─Lo se, es extraño pero sólo debemos confiar en Ike, todo esto acabara y seguiremos con nuestras vidas como sí nada hubiera pasado-

─Sabes que no es así Zelda, nada volverá a ser como antes─ Replicaba Robin seriamente─ En fin, será mejor que acompañe a Lucina a su hogar, ¿Tu qué harás Zelda? ¿Nos acompañarás?─ dijo con un repentino cambio de actitud.

─No, estaré con Link unos minutos, el quería hablar conmigo y quiero saber que piensa, además si se despierta ahora y no hay nadie, creo que sabemos lo que ocurrirá.─ Respondía alegremente mientras se daba media vuelta.

─Tienes razón, confió en que lo harás recapacitar, nos vemos Zelda─ Se despedía el joven de cabello color blanco.

─¡Adiós Zelda! ¡Nos vemos pronto!─ Igual lo hizo por su parte Lucina.

─¡Claro chicos! ¡Adiós!─ Se alejó dirigiéndose a la habitación de Robin mientras ellos habrían la puerta y salían de el departamento.

La castaña entro al cuarto, sólo para ver a Link el cual parecía estar haciendo un poco de ejercicio

Zelda río levemente al ver eso, aunque era un intento forzado para cambiar el ambiente en el que se encontraban desde hace un tiempo.

─¿Qué haces? No seas ridículo─ Volvió a reír un poco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

─¿Ehh?— Link se dio la vuelta y la pudo observar, el sabía que ellos no habían estado bien durante estos días, asi que al ver que todo parecía tan normal le siguió el hilo de la conversación— Sólo estoy calentando un poco el cuerpo, llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y ahora que me siento más vivo que nunca, creí que era una buena oportunidad para intentarlo─ Explico Link con una sonrisa, mirada tranquila y alegre.

─Ya veo, es raro viniendo de ti, hace mucho que no te veo así.

─Pues creo que tal vez regrese a ser como antes─ Paro de hacer su calentamiento y se dirigió hacia ella.

─Eso espero, me hacías reír mucho cuando hacías ese tipo de tonterías─ Observo como se dirigía hacia ella de una forma tan decidida, lo cual la puso nerviosa—Link... ¿Q-Que sucede?...¿Qué te...pasa?-

Link con mucha firmeza coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga─ Perdona que vuelva a la antigua conversación habiendo salido de ella pero no podía quedarme sin decírtelo... Perdóname por lo que te dije... Muchas cosas se habían cruzado por mi cabeza y simplemente explote en el momento, no era mi intención, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras sin fijarte en mi, quiero que lo sepas por que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte ¿Entiendes?

Zelda se alegraba bastante por oír eso, una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro, lo que inevitablemente hizo que lo abrazara con fuerza.

─Eres un gran tonto, ¿Lo sabias? Pero bueno, ahora podemos hablar sobre lo que querías, lo de Samus.

─Pero si ya lo sabes─ Respondió con otra gran sonrisa.

─P-pero sólo por lo que contó Ike y eso fue muy ambigu~

─Lo escuche todo, estaba despierto cuando lo explico Ike, no tienes que fingir.

Zelda lo soltó inmediatamente después de escuchar eso, ella sabía que Link intentaría algo y eso le asustaba.

─¿Lo...sabes?

─Si, escuche todo, también se a dónde fue Ike... ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan feliz? Le encontré sentido a mi existir.

Zelda retrocedió dando pequeños pasos, cerro la puerta y se colocó sobre ella.

─P-perdona... Pero acordamos que dejaríamos a Ike lidiar con esto, perdoname pero no puedes ir sólo a esto.

─También se eso. Se qué no me dejarás ir por eso te propongo algo...¿Gustarías acompañarme?─ Preguntó el rubio con mucha confianza

Zelda no daba crédito a la locura que estaba proponiendo su amigo, no le hacía gracia por sí era un tipo de broma.

─No me agradan esas bromas Link, no puedes ir...

Link dio un suspiro y coloco su mano en su frente en signo de decepción─ Sabía que no aceptarías así como así, por eso déjame cambiar la pregunta.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, tomo ambas manos y las junto con las suyas.

─¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme?

Esa pregunta hizo que Zelda se sonrojara ligeramente, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo actuar de esa manera con ella, de esa manera tan "Caballerosa"

─¿Acaso no estas harta de todo esto? ¿En verdad encuentras tu lugar aquí? No te pido que dejes esto, sólo que vayamos a descubrir el otro mundo, ¿No estas interesada en nada de eso?

─Ciertamente si estoy harta de varias cosas, como mi familia y su relaci~

─¡Lo dijiste! ¡Vayámonos de aquí!─ Exclamo con emoción, tomo de la mano a Zelda y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Soltó su mano y se tumbó rápidamente en la cama.

─¡¿Qué esperas Zelda? !Tenemos que hacer esto juntos!─ Con la palma de su mano golpeaba el otro lado de la cama, en señal de que era el lugar que le correspondía a la chica.

Por su parte la castaña estaba pegada a la pared con las manos juntas, muy sonrojada y apenada.

─¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso tan despreocupado?!─ Gritó un poco enojada.

─¿Qué tiene? Vamos apúrate, no tardará en llegar Robin.

─Sabes que nunca he dormido en la misma cama con un chico, es complicado y vulgar que pidas eso a una dama como yo─ Comentaba con soberbia.

─Muchas veces lo hicimos de pequeños, no veo le veo la más mínima diferencia.─ Respondió indiferente de la situación.

─¡Maldita sea! ¡Volvieron tus comentarios Idiotas! Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba uno, creo que comienzo a extrañar al amargado Link— Replicaba furiosa— No lo haré de esta manera, obviamente es diferente, ya crecimos y por lo tanto no puedo hacerlo.

─¡Por favor! ¡No se qué he hecho para ganarme ese tipo de desprecio! Aparte ambos sabemos que perteneces a Marth... ¡Vamos apúrate!

─¡En eso estas equivocado!, pero bueno veo que no hay forma de convencerte, así que esperó que sea rápido.

Zelda resignada, despacio se acostó justo al lado de Link, aún con un ligero sonrojo.

Ambos quedaron viéndose cara a cara.

─¿C-Crees que funcionara? A ti te llamo aquel mundo pero, a mi no... No estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar─ Dijo evitando cruzar su mirada con la de el.

─Ike dijo que también te vio en sus memorias pasadas, eso significa que también te incluye, todo estará bien.─ Respondió amablemente

─Espero que tengas razón... Aunque aún tengo mis dudas, pero pensare en algo positivo.

─Si tienes dudas, hagamos esto— Con una mano tomo la de su amiga y entrelazo sus dedos con ella—Con esto no nos podrán separar de aquí, por nuestros lazos de amistad podremos llegar ambos, como dijo Samus, piensa en tus motivaciones y todo saldrá bien─ Comento con confianza y plenitud.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras por fin lo veía a los ojos— ¡Si! ¡Hágamoslo!

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, en su cabeza rondaban distintos pensamientos positivos, Zelda quería ayudar con toda su alma a Link, el cual quería descubrir otra faceta de su vida y por fin entenderse a sí mismo, todo esto culminaría en un momento que quedaría grabado en sus corazones y alma por el resto de su vida.

Link ya daba por hecho que sus sentimientos por Zelda tenían que evaporarse y quedarse en una amistad tan maravillosa como la que habían formado todos estos años, El lugar que Zelda albergaba en su corazón era eso ahora mismo... Amistad, pero no por ello iba a dejar de quererla como lo había hecho; por su parte Zelda esta feliz de ver realizado y feliz a Link, había vuelto una parte de el que se había esfumado, sabía que podía confiar en el y lo que estaba por hacer, aunque le entristecía un poco que el la emparejara con Marth, algo que nunca había hecho, sabía que algo había cambiado en el... Pero tal vez no todo era para bien, en especial para ella.

Así fue como la fusión de todos esos sentimientos y emociones que estaban experimentando en pocos segundos, culmino en lograr algo que hasta hace poco tiempo jamás imaginaron que podría llegar a pasar; En la habitación se llegó a oír un pequeño sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos con gran intensidad, eso era señal de que lo habían logrado... Esto solo era el inicio de algo mucho más grande, que rebasaría cualquier cosa que se pudieran imaginar, sólo era el principio de... Un nuevo inicio...


	4. El otro mundo

…

...

 _─¿Dónde estoy?_

…

 _─Que sensación tan más extraña, pareciera que estoy soñando. Pero… ¿En qué momento me dormí?_

…

 _─Hace demasiado frío y no puedo ver nada, por alguna razón todo esta borroso. Estoy muy confundido…_

Link no comprendía situación, parecía no recordar lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes junto a su amiga, era un momento un tanto desesperante para el. Estaba completamente desorientado.

 _─¿Acaso fue cuando Ike me golpeó? ¿No he despertado desde ese momento?... ¡No entiendo nada!, además me asusta la sensación que tengo, pareciera que estoy cayendo y no siento para nada el piso._

De repente y sin previo aviso, todas sus sensaciones e incomodidades desaparecieron en un instante.

 _─Vaya, ya estoy en tierra firme y puedo ver a mi alrededor. Que cosa tan mas extraña, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso antes._

Ante sus ojos se hallaba una vista hermosa y fuera de lo común. Su campo de visión estaba limitado a dos simples metros, debido a la niebla que rodeaba al lugar. A sus pies había hermosas flores que abarcaban todo el campo verde y lleno de vida que el joven observaba con asombro y detenimiento. Y por último, delante de el había una edificación en ruinas, cubierta con musgo y cuya magnitud desconocía por la espesa niebla que reducía el horizonte.

 _─Esto… Es maravilloso, no entiendo por que pero esto me trae mucha tranquilidad_.

El chico intento recoger una flor para así deleitarse con su olor, pero para su horror y desagrado, no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Esto lo asusto mucho, por lo que necia y desesperadamente hizo todo lo posible para poder mover siquiera una sola parte de su cuerpo. Comenzó con sus manos, continuo con sus brazos, siguió con sus pies término con su cabeza, todo fue en vano.

 _─Por fin regresaste─_ Exclamó una misteriosa silueta que se iba acercando lentamente a Link. _─Te he estado esperando._

─ _T-tú eres… La persona que vi aquella vez… La que me recordó a Zel─_ Sus palabras fueron súbitamente detenidas, algo había recordado.─ _¡Zelda! ¡¿Dónde está Zelda?! ¡Recordé que estaba con ella!_

Rápidamente comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, rara e inexplicablemente su cuerpo ya reaccionaba y respondía normalmente. Estaba buscando desesperadamente rastro alguno de su amiga mientras gritaba su nombre lo más alto posible, todo sin respuesta aparente.

 _─Tranquilo, ella está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse─_ Indico la persona a la cual Link ya estaba familiarizado, una persona delgada, vestida con un ligero traje pegado, el cual tenía dibujado un extraño ojo que derramaba una gran lagrima, una máscara y gorro con una textura y color parecida a unas vendas y un pelo rubio que tapaba la mitad de su cara pero que dejaba distinguir unos ojos de color rojo intenso.

El joven tartamudeaba mientras retrocedía en pequeños y lentos pasos, en un intento de alejarse de aquella persona, a la cual a pesar de no tener motivos suficientes para no hacerlo, no confiaba en ella.

 _─¡T-Tú eres!... ¡Eres la de mi sueño!─_ Gritó mientras la señalaba agresivamente.

 _─Me alegra que me reconozcas, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? De seguro toda una vida humana, ¿60 años tal vez?─_ Comentaba amablemente la misteriosa figura.

Por cada palabra que emitía, el temor y confusión de Link aumentaban mucho más.

 _─Me complace ver que también esta vez se tengan un gran afecto entre ustedes_ ─Debido a su tono de voz y contrario a lo que su inexpresivo rostro trasmitía, parecía contenta por lo que había presenciado.

 _─¡Basta! ¡Dime donde estoy! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!... Por favor…─_ Resignado, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos esperando el mejor resultado posible.

La misteriosa mujer se acercó mucho, tomo uno de sus hombros delicadamente y lo observo fijamente durante unos pocos segundos. Link a pesar de lo incomodo que estaba, por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía, no quería protestar ni decir nada; Cruzar sus miradas le causaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y nostalgia a la vez.

 _─Pronto estarás con ella, no hay de que alarmarse, solamente quería agradecerte por haber regresado de nuevo y a la vez felicitarte por haber logrado tanto, todo valdrá la pena. Todos estos siglos tendrán su recompensa, estoy segura que esta será la última vez… La definitiva…─_

Enseguida de haber dicho esas palabras, la figura se iba desvaneciendo a lo lejos, junto con Link el cual estaba siendo transportado a otro lugar. Este al estar más confundido, intentó perseguirla, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

 _─Recuerda Link, el ciclo se repite de nuevo, pero ahora el ciclo llegara a su fin. A su merecido final…_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que el escucharía de ella, antes de que se esfumara por completo. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño hermoso, a la vez que una pesadilla aterradora, el joven despertó agitado y asustado. Por coincidencia o no, su amiga igualmente se levantó al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera.

...

...

Al despertar inmediatamente se vieron las caras, Link soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que todo era un sueño y estaba junto a ella. Zelda se limitó a voltear a otro lado, se le observaba incomoda por algo.

Aunque ambos se habían percatado de que amanecieron de la misma manera en la que durmieron, agarrados de la mano, parecía no importarles en lo absoluto por lo que no se separaron hasta pasados un par de minutos, en lo que se reincorporaban a la realidad.

Los dos comenzaron a observar a su alrededor, al mirar hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de como pequeños rayos de luz atravesaban las hojas de frondosos y grandes arboles, de los cuales se encontraban completamente rodeados.

─Entonces esto es… ¿"El otro mundo"?

─Eso parece, un bosque más. Supongo que esto no será muy diferente a los mundos fantásticos de los que tanto hemos visto e imaginado, ¿Cierto?─ Se cuestionaba de una forma escéptica el joven rubio.

─Creo que eso será… Pero, ¿Ahora que se supone que hagamos? ¿Salir de aquí como si nada?─ Replicaba la chica, la cual parecía estar enojada.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No despertaste amargada o algo así?

Zelda ni siquiera contesto a la pregunta de su amigo.

─Hablando de eso… ¿No tuviste un sueño o algo parecido antes de venir aquí?─ Preguntó el rubio con un tono mas serio de lo normal.

─Si, tuve un sueño un poco…raro…─ Afirmo fríamente y sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

─Entonces supongo que viste a esa mujer extraña, ¿Qué clase de cosas te dijo?

─¿Mujer extraña?, no vi algo como eso. Fue otra cosa diferente, de hecho fueron dos chicos. Respondió mas tranquila y viéndolo por fin a la cara.

─¿Dos chicos? Que raro debió haber sido , ¿Fue una pesadilla?─ Preguntó confundido y extrañado

─E-eh, no fue…Una pesadilla─ Contestó incómodamente y como si fuera una mentira su respuesta.

Link hizo un par de muecas extrañas al tratar de comprender aquel sueño, al no haber sido como el de el, estaba intrigado.

─Si no fue una pesadilla, me pregunto que pudo haber sido, ¿Dos chicos y una chica? ¿Tú lo sabes?─ Comentó mientras veía a su amiga con una cara de impresión.

Zelda molesta, rápidamente empujo a su amigo y le gritaba unos cuantos insultos. El inmaduro adolescente se levantó indignado para después verla de reojo. Ambos cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a reír sin preocupación joven igualmente se levantó, miro con atención al otro individuo para después analizarse a si misma. Se percató de que llevaban la misma ropa que tenían al momento de dormir, algo que le comentó a su amigo, pero este no le tomó importancia alguna y lo dejo pasar. A ella también le comenzó a dar igual así que se enfocó en lo demás. Miro al frente al igual que señalo hacia adelante.

─¿No deberíamos salir de aquí?, Esto parece ser demasiado profundo.

Link asintió y se dispuso a caminar justo al frente de ella.

La pareja empezó a caminar sin un rumbo definido, simplemente se dedicaban a avanzar en línea recta, superando cualquier obstáculo en el camino, tales como ramas, árboles caídos o arbustos grandes.

Así pasaron pocos minutos hasta que vieron algo que les llamo enormemente la atención; Se trataba de unos pequeños animales que se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, estos se les hacían desconocidos y familiares a la vez.

Parecían ardillas pero tenían la sutil diferencia de ser de color blanco y azul, al igual que contaban con proporciones diferentes.

─Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero siento que conozco a estos animales de algún lado─Dijo Link mientras se acercaba y ponía de cuclillas enfrente de las criaturas, pero sin llegar a incomodar a estas.

─Yo igual, sé que parecen ardillas pero aun así tengo la sensación de haberlas visto exactamente así en algún lado, pero no tengo idea de donde.

─Es extraño pero tendremos que dejar a la "Ardillazul" para otro momento, continuemos.─ Seguido de eso, el chico movió su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, en señal de que avanzaran.

─"Ardillazul". ¿En serio le pusiste ese nombre tan tonto

─Si, ya que estamos aquí tenemos que empezar a diferenciar las cosas de acá y las de nuestro mundo, ¿No crees?─ Siguió avanzando sin darle importancia a las burlas de su amiga.

─Creo que te lo tomas con muy poca seriedad, espero y te des cuenta que estamos en un mundo diferente al nuestro y que hemos obtenido tanta información que parece irreal y todo eso en menos de un día, creo que no eres tan tonto como para no enterarte, ¿"No crees"?─ Decía en un intento de regaño al igual que tratando de imitar a Link.

─No lo tomes así, déjate llevar Zelda─ Contestó con una placida sonrisa en el rostro.

La castaña notó rápidamente esto, por lo que igualmente sonrío, no dijo nada mas sobre el tema y siguió caminando. Le agradaba que el estuviera feliz de estar en aquel lugar.

Ambos siguieron caminando durante aproximadamente una hora. Estando devastados por el cansancio, dijeron tomar un pequeño descanso, sentados en un gran tronco que estaba tirado enfrente de ellos, a sabiendas de que la salida de el bosque estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

─Maldita sea! ¡Fue muy largo el camino!─Reclamó el rubio con mucha molestia.

─¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un taxi o algo así? Aunque la verdad debo admitir que ya me dio demasiada hambre, ni siquiera pude desayunar hoy

─Ya veremos que hacemos, no es la primera vez que nos pasa- Dijo recargando sus sus codos en sus piernas y con la mirada en el suelo.─¿Qué crees que haya mas enfrente?- Se cuestiono con el semblante serio.

─No lo se, podría ser cualquier cosa. ¿Estas emocionado?

─Tampoco lo se, estoy un poco asustado, no se si encontrare lo que busco ahí afuera.

─¿Qué es lo que buscas?─ Pregunto igualmente seria y dispuesta a escuchar atentamente a su amigo abrirse con ella, probablemente era la conversación que se había estado posponiendo desde hace tiempo.

─No lo se exactamente, parecerá que me repito pero…Es solo que no me siento bien conmigo mismo, tu bien sabes que no estoy actuando como en realidad soy-La melancolía lo estaba invadiendo por completo.

Zelda solamente lo escuchaba con atención y compartiendo su sufrimiento, a ella le dolía demasiado verlo en ese estado.

─Todo lo hago por que si, no tengo ninguna motivación para hacerlo, todo me parece aburrido y sin sentido. No dejo perturbarme a mi mismo, castigándome por cualquier acción equivocada que haya hecho, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, Incluso aun no me he llegado a perdonar por como te llegue a hablar en estos días, aunque tu intentes olvidarlo, yo no puedo.

─Link…Sabes que eso no importa, todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos, por eso como tu amiga te comprendo y te puedo decir que no fue nada importante, tenemos que dejar atrás eso, parecía que ya lo habías olvidado y estabas volviendo a la normalidad.─ Expreso la joven muchacha intentando levantarle los ánimos mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza.

─Lo se, pero aun así no lo puedo lograr, siempre recuerdo que no te merezco a mi lado aun así fuera por solo un mal momento mío, todo eso me hace pensar en cosas que no quisiera, tales como: ¿Pertenezco a nuestro mundo? ¿Esta bien que yo este aquí? ¿Pertenezco a este tiempo y lugar?, son pregunto que rodean mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y los problemas que me ocurren no me ayudan en nada, ¿Sabes?

Zelda seguía escuchándolo con mucha atención, pero no sabia que palabras elegir que le pudieran servir de ayuda a su amigo.

─N-no se que mas decirte pero por lo que me estas diciendo, creo saber lo que tienes

El rubio la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta que el ya conocía.

─Tu tienes síntomas de depres- En ese instante Link coloco un par de dedos encima de la boca para que no siguiera mas.

─No tienes por que decirlo, aunque no quiera admitirlo probablemente sea eso.─Acto seguido se levanto de el tronco y vio hacia el frente─ Pero por eso estuve tan obsesionado con esto, ¡Tal vez encuentre mi razón de ser aquí! ¡Un motivo por el cual vivir y esforzarme!, si Ike logro saber algo mas sobre su vida pasada o incluso obtener un lugar aquí, a pesar de que lo haya rechazado, ¿Por qué yo no?, por eso se podría decir que estoy emocionado, no sabemos que nos espera, ¿No crees?─ Comentaba con entusiasmo y fervor, dejando atrás cualquier síntoma de tristeza anterior.

Zelda vio esa gran emoción en el, por lo cual ella igual se levanto y le regalo una gran sonrisa─¡Así se hace!, lo vamos a lograr, yo estaré ahí contigo como siempre lo he hecho, no te voy a abandonar en tu misión, al igual puede que yo descubra algo, ¿"No crees"?

─Se que a ti también te hace falta, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras. Sera mejor que vayamos y lo descubramos. ─Dijo con una sonrisa amable para después mirar al frente y dar un respiro.

Su amiga asintió y espero a que el tomara la iniciativa de avanzar, para así caminar a su lado. Ambos se miraron entre si, sonrieron y avanzaron los pocos metros que les faltaban. Así lograron salir de aquel bosque que quedaría en memorias como el primer lugar que avistaron en esta nueva faceta de sus vidas, la faceta anhelada por ambos y la cual cambiaria su forma de ver su propia realidad para siempre.

Al salir de ahí lograron ver lo que era una gran y hermosa llanura de un bello color verde, llena de lindo pasto y flores, al igual que repleto de animales extravagantes que se parecían a los de su mundo pero que a la vez eran muy diferentes. La llanura era atravesada por un rio que cubría una gran distancia a lo lejos, donde agua cristalina y clara corría por este. Aun mas a lo lejos se podían visualizar unas enormes montañas, las que incluso las nubes no tenían suficiente altura como para alcanzarlas.

El cielo era de el azul mas claro y vivo que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, las nubes lo cubrían embelleciendo aun mas aquella vista; El aire que se respiraba era limpio y fresco nada comparado con el sucio y desagradable aire de su ciudad. No había ningún ruido molesto, gente, automóviles, fabricas o alguna otra cosa a las cuales estaban acostumbrados, simplemente era la naturaleza que invadía cada rincón de el lugar y la mayor sensación que podían tener era el viento que golpeaba sus caras suavemente. Sin duda era un cambio de ambiente que les venia fenomenal.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron maravillados y perdidos en aquella majestuosa vista, quedando en ese estado durante unos pocos pero agradables segundos.

─Esto es maravilloso…me lo imaginaba así pero verlo con mis propios ojos, simplemente es increíble─ Comento Link aun preso de los encantos de el mundo.

─Tienes razón… No había visto algo tan maravilloso antes en mi vida─ Reconoció la chica aun mas encantada con lo que tenia enfrente de los ojos.-Pero ahora Link, ¿Qué haremos? No hay nada aquí para ser sincera.

El rubio se hizo la misma pregunta por lo que volteo hacia todos los lados posibles, aun sin poder ver nada de civilización o lugar de interés, por lo que decidió hacerle caso a su instinto ─Iremos por ahí─ Dijo señalando el rio que estaba enfrente suyo

La castaña no sabia por que razón quería ir por ahí pero tampoco tenia motivo para contradecirlo, por lo que acepto ir por ahí.

Ambos siguieron el rio, esperanzados a que los guiara a algún lugar en el que pudieran obtener información o mínimo se pudieran alimentar. Podían ver y deleitarse la vista con el paisaje que tenían a su alrededor, pero entonces el caminar de la castaña se detuvo de repente, algo había venido a su mente.

─¡Oye Link!, ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a nuestro mundo? ¡No sabemos como hacerlo!─ Exclamo asustada y con pánico.

Link lo pensó un momento detenidamente- ¡No lo se!─ Respondió con una sonrisa tonta- No pensé en eso la verdad, pero ¡Hey!, vamos a buscar a Samus, ¿No es así?, ella quería que viniera en la noche por lo que supongo que quería que nos viéramos en un pueblo cercano o algo así en donde aparecimos, así que ella debería saber como volver.

─Tienes razón, esperemos que ella lo sepa─ De inmediato acepto la respuesta de su compañero─ Aunque algo me intriga, no se si sea importante o no.

Su amigo la miro atentamente, confundido y un poco nervioso, no sabia que esperar de ella.

─Date cuenta Link, aparecimos en un bosque, no es exactamente como nos lo conto Ike, el dijo que amaneció en una torre y después cayo directamente en un pueblo, es muy diferente a como nos ocurrió a nosotros.─ Parecía ser algo que le estaba intrigando demasiado.

─¿Crees que Ike haya mentido?─ Pensó con detenimiento.

─No lo se, pero debemos estar atentos, no creo que sea normal haber tenido un inicio tan diferente, tal vez Samus sepa de esto y como dices, te esta esperando en el pueblo mas cercano…Aunque…

─¿Aunque? ¿Qué sucede Zelda?

─Asi como nosotros estamos buscando a Samus… Ike también la esta buscando, por lo que si el la encuentra primero no sucedería su plan, pero por el contrario si nos encuentra a nosotros primero…No quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá.

─Tienes mucha razón, debemos estar atentos a cualquier cosa, así como Ike fue nuestro pase de entrada, también podría ser nuestro pase de salida.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron siguiendo el rio durante unos minutos mas, hasta que lograron ver algo que les habían llamado la atención. Parecía que por fin estaban avanzando en su búsqueda

Ambos vieron a lo lejos una gran estructura, parecida a un muro circular hecho de piedra, desde la altura en que estaban podían ver que era un pueblo cubierto por ese muro, el cual media aproximadamente entre 15 a 20 metros, el muro tenia unas 2 entradas a su vista, dada la simetría asumieron que había 4 posicionadas igual que las direcciones de el viento. Y un poco mas al norte y cerca de el pueblo había 2 grandes torres, en las cuales habían unas especies de casetas pero que no pudieron distinguían muy bien debido a su gran altura, la cual fácilmente duplicaba las de el muro.

En las entradas lograban ver la entrada y salida de varias carretas al igual que demasiadas personas y criaturas de todo tipo entrando y saliendo alegremente, parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido y seguro. Estaban emocionados e impacientes por lo que aceleraron el paso para lograr llegar lo mas rápido posible a aquel lugar y entrar esperando no causar ningún problema.

Por fin habían logrado llegar hacia una puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta y custodiada por dos guardias equipados con una armadura de hierro, de pies a cabeza y una lanza que parecía de acero. No parecían estar muy bien equipados, pero ese era un signo de la paz y tranquilidad que había en el lugar.

Los dos detuvieron el paso de los jóvenes, algo que asusto a estos ya que por lo que habían visto anteriormente, a ninguna persona había sido detenida.

─¡Q-Que sucede…G-Guardia?─ Preguntó un nervioso Link, tratando de no ver sus amenazantes rostros, mientras Zelda se encontraba detrás de el igual o mas asustada.

Un guardia comenzó a inspeccionar a ambos detenidamente , cada rincón de su cuerpo, analizando cada parte de su "Extraña ropa", algo que le hizo ganar un no tan merecido golpe de parte de Zelda, el solo hacia su trabaja.

─Mmm…¡Pero que tenemos aquí!, ¡Viajeros de el "Otro mundo"!... P-Perdón, perdón─ El guardia comenzó a pedir disculpas sin parar, de una forma nerviosa y torpe─ Perdonen mi osadía de llamar de manera tan vulgar a su mundo, no merezco ser un guardia de este lugar. ¡Me detesto!─ Dijo para enseguida darse una pequeña cachetada en su cara, escena que veían confundidos los chicos y que lo tachaban de un bicho raro.

─N-no señor guardia, no eso por favor, solo explíquenos por que nos detuvo─ El rubio tomo la mano la mano con la cual el guardia se estaba castigando, para que dejara de hacerlo y todo con un tono amable.

─Solamente quería verificar que de verdad sean de el otro mun─De nueva cuenta se volvió a golpear repetidamente por su pequeño error.-

─Oye, ¿Crees que debamos escapar?, la gente de aquí parece estar un poco loca─ Susurraba la castaña a su amigo.

─Solo esperemos un poco, ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para huir, además debe haber una razón del por que ese comportamiento.─ Respondió igualmente a modo de susurro.

─Disculpen, ya no diré nada, solo que se me hace demasiado extraño que la gente de su estatus venga por la puerta publica y no por la de la gente importante como ustedes, la de su mundo─ Acto seguido, se hicieron hacia un lado ambos guardias para dejarles el acceso libre al pueblo.

─N-no no, se equivoca nosotros somos simples estudian─ Zelda fue interrumpida por el hasta ahora callado segundo guardia- ¡POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN DE SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ, OJALA SE LA PASEN BIEN Y VUELVAN OTRA VEZ!

Ella prefirió quedarse callada y junto a su compañero avanzaron al pueblo.

Al entrar al pueblo, pudieron ver lo verdaderamente enorme que era. El murmullo de la gente inundaba las calles, todas ellas se movilizaban por diferente s y variadas construcciones tales como tiendas, viviendas, lugares de interés publico y demás. La personas parecían ser de diferentes razas, y algunos parecían animales antropomórficos, de aspecto similar a los de su mundo pero con colores y rasgos completamente diferentes. Aunque había un poco mas de seres muy parecidos a los humanos, que con leves diferencias pero muy parecidos a ellos después de todo.

─Lo reafirmo, la gente de aquí esta un poco mal, aparte, ¿Por qué nos confundieron con personas importantes?─ Pregunto la castaña mientras intentaban moverse entre toda la gente que había en el estrecho pasillo , sin saberlo habían entrado a la zona de el mercado.

─No lo se, pero podríamos aprovecharnos de eso, ¿No crees?- Comento el rubio mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Zelda lo miro enojada y decepcionada mientras jalaba una de sus orejas.

─Bien bien, esta bien, era una broma y lo sabes. Debió ser por nuestras ropas o algo así, si no quieres que vuelva a pasar tendremos que cambiarnos para hacernos pasar por la gente común de aquí.

─Esa idea me agrada pero, no sabemos que tipo de moneda se usa aquí, aparte ni siquiera de la nuestra traemos siquiera algo.6

─Tienes razón. Ese es un gran problema pero ya veremos que hacer, primero salgamos de este p6asillo infernal.

Después de empujar mucho, lograron salir a una zona mas despejada, había una pequeña fuente que era el centro de una plaza, en la cual decidieron sentarse para decidir sus próximos pasos.

─Estoy muy emocionado por saber cuando me enterare de ese tipo de cosas como lo hizo Ike, según su versión lo hizo el primer día. Ojala sea pronto─ Comento emocionado y expectante.

─Probablemente tendrás que esperar a Samus, su plana era que se vieran esta noche, entonces hasta la noche lo harás

─Gracias por darme esa dosis de realidad, querida Zelda─ Frustrado, contesto.

─De nada, para eso somos amigos─ Dijo con una sonrisa fingida─ Mientras exploremos esto, ¿Qué te parece? Para matar el tiempo.

Link se quedo pensando unos instantes. El quería hacer las cosas lo mas rápido posible, pero solamente haría pasar el tiempo entreteniéndose en una cosa como esta, por lo que acepto.

Ambos caminaron sin rumbo, solamente guiados por el instinto y curiosidad.

La dirección en la que iba era el noroeste, caminaron tranquilos y observando cada cosa que les provocara interés o curiosidad. Podían ver niños jugando, parejas paseando, grandes edificaciones, grandes y vastos mercados. Todo esto se les hacia muy familiar a los mundo medievales con los que habían oído e imaginado toda su vida, para ellos era como estar inmersos en un videojuego. Sin duda todo era alegre y colorido, había un ambiente agradable y amble en general, al menos eso era lo que pensaban por el momento.

Aun así Link tenia el ceño fruncido, una cara pensativa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su amiga se quedo observándolo esperando algún comentario de parte de el.

─Me pregunto como es que Ike descubrió todo eso, no hay ninguna pista por aquí, ¿También habrá pasado por las mismas situaciones que nosotros?

La castaña no supo que responder, también intento hallar una respuesta coherente pero no pudo encontrar alguna.

Aun así continuaron su camino, llegaron a un punto de el pueblo en donde había demasiada gente de ida y regreso, todos con un semblante serio y absolutamente nada de ruido, el silencio reinaba por completo.

Avanzaron por unos pequeños escalones, si miraban hacia arriba podían apreciar una edificación enorme, parecida a una gran cátedra. Esta era muy imponente, hecha a base de piedra, alto y con distintos pilares, ventanales grandes y espaciosos. Por fuera estaba una marca peculiar de colores dorados marcada en la entrada. Parecía antigua aunque aun se conservaba bien, también notaban que era muy venerada y respetada.

Subieron por completo aquellos escalones, logrando estar mas cerca de la cátedra, donde a unos metros antes de la entrada de esta, se encontraba una igual de imponente estatua tallada en mármol, la cual representaba a un hombre sosteniendo una espada en enterrada en el suelo.

Se acercaron a ver la con mucho detenimiento y detalle, tanto asi que no paraban de verla, absortos de su belleza.

Verla les causaba un sentimiento extraño para ellos, algo parecido a la nostalgia pero a la vez un poco de melancolía, sentimientos que por supuesto no entendían su origen.

─Es asombrosa, ¿Verdad?

Una mujer de cabellos plateados, vestida con una armadura peculiar, se les acerco sin previo aviso. Ellos asustados, reaccionaron bruscamente con un pequeño grito, la mujer los había devuelto a la realidad.

─Perdón por asustarlos, no era mi intención─ Explicaba aquella mujer mientras veía a ambos chicos.─ Yo cuando la veo, también suelo quedarme así, después de todo es la estatua de el "Héroe Radiante"

─Perdona pero, ¿Quién ere─ Las palabras de Link fueron interrumpidas por Zelda la que rápidamente detecto la oportunidad para obtener nueva información.

─¿"El Héroe Radiante"?, ¿Que significa eso?─ Pregunto seriamente la chica.

─¿En serio no lo saben? ¿No conocen la historia de los héroes perdidos?─ En su cara parecía haber gestos fingidos de sorpresa.

Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, dispuestos a escuchar un poco sobre eso.

─Bueno, no pierdo nada por darles una breve y concisa explicación.

Volteo a ver la estatua fijamente para iniciar con su relato.

─Se han perdido muchos detalles a lo largo de la historia y sabiendo esto mucha gente piensa que es un mito falso por lo que no tienen mucho interés en ella, también no tener muchos registros que avalen esto, no ayuda mucho, por lo que crean lo que quieran. Según la leyenda, esto sucedió hace miles de años, donde hubo una gran amenaza en el mundo. De la cual como muchas cosas, no se sabe con certeza que tan grande y poderosa fue.

En todos los reinos y cualquier lugar que puedan imaginarse, habían guerreros valientes y fuertes, ellos formaron un gran equipo, el cual duro unos cuantos años. Ellos peleaban ya sea juntos o cada quien por separados, en cualquier cosa que les gustara, unos lo hacían por dinero, otros por caridad y unos mas por diversión, a pesar de sus diferentes gustos y personalidades, se querían y respetaban como equipo. Y también una cosa es segura, lo hacían para que el mundo fuera mejor.

Su clímax fue cuando la amenaza estallo, comenzó una catástrofe en la cual ellos se aventuraron para detener esta, en la que por supuesto ganaron, pero… El precio de esta victoria fueron ellos mismos, el dia que se lanzaron a por la amenaza, fue el ultimo día que se les vio, jamás volvieron y nadie sabe por que. No se sabe si murieron o simplemente desaparecieron, ni siquiera se sabe su aspecto, nombre, habilidades o cualquiera otra cosa de la mayoría. Solamente de los que se les conocen como los "12 Héroes Sagrados", se sabe un poco de aspecto y que fueron los mas importantes en su época, por esa misma razón cada uno tiene una estatua ubicada en cada lugar importante en el mundo, por eso esta estatua se halla aquí. Aunque mucho creen que son falsos y solamente se crearon para darle mas credibilidad a la leyenda, pero aun así entre los mas escépticos, son valoradas y veneradas en todo el mundo.

Los jóvenes escucharon con atención la explicación de varios minutos de la misteriosa mujer, la cual les pareció una maravillosa historia, pero que no sabían si creerla o no.

─Y la cátedra que esta arriba, ¿Qué es?─ Preguntó la castaña muy interesada.

─¿Eso?, eso es conocido como el "Templo del tiempo", aquí vienen a rezar las personas creyentes de la leyenda, rezan para que el alma de aquellos valerosos héroes puedan descansar en paz, esta tradición tiene el mismo tiempo que la leyenda misma.

Link no pronunciaba palabra alguna, seguía analizando y comprendiendo la recién escuchada historia, que a pesar de estar muy resumida, resonaba en el y su corazón. Sentía tristeza por el cruel destino de tan maravillosa gente.

─A todo esto, ¿Quién es usted?

─Veo que eres una chica muy curiosa, me alegro por eso. Yo no soy nadie especial, solo sabia que vendrían unas personas de gran estatus social y solo quería darles la bienvenida. Aunque es hora de irme.- Contesto amablemente y preparada para marcharse de el lugar.

─No me salgas con esas- De repente hablo Link, con un tono un poco molesto.─ ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sabido que vendríamos para acá?...No somos gente de gran estatus social.

Zelda se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo, quiso detenerlo pero solamente era interrumpida por el, si hacia eso era señal de que era muy importante para el.

─Me descubriste.─ Confesó mientras lo veía de reojo- Solamente sabia que iban a venir unas personas, quería saber si ustedes eran ellas y estaba en lo cierto.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia adelante, preparada para irse.

─Se que nos volveremos a ver, pero por el momento me despido; Señorita Zelda y… Link─ En ese momento avanzo lo suficiente como para que la joven pareja la perdiera de vista.

Zelda se sonrojo un poco al oírla pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de que ya había sido llamada asi y de esa forma tan formal y cortes, oírlo de aquella mujer le causa un sentimiento diferente a las otras veces.

Por el contrario, Link se veía indignado por la forma en la que lo llamo, algo que le hacia enfurecer pero que dejo pasar ya que le intrigaba otra cosa sobre ella.

─No te confíes, no es de fiar. Ella sabe algo que nosotros no.

─Siento que es una buena persona pero, sabia nuestros nombres a pesar de que no los habíamos mencionado y su presencia me pareció muy rara.─ Dijo la chica cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.

El rubio volteo a ver de nuevo la estatua de el héroe radiante, confesando que verla le inspiraba confianza y le daba motivación para seguir, sensación que su amiga también admitió sentir.

─Sera mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda que probablemente llego Ike primero, tenemos que apresurarnos a buscar a Samus, no falta mucho para que anochezca─ Dio unos pequeños pasos y le dio la señal a su amiga para que continuaran.

Los dos avanzaron hacia adelante, decididos en buscar a su otra amiga. Y aunque ninguno lo quería admitir, estaban asustados por el repentino encuentro con la mujer de cabellos plateados, pensaban que se habían metido en algún tipo de problema pero no querían asustar al otro, por lo que decidieron continuar su camino y quedarse callados con cierta preocupación en sus rostros.


	5. Las reglas del mundo

La pareja avanzo por su camino, aun asustados por el repentino encuentro de hace unos momentos, pero intentaron esconder ese pequeño temor. Ambos querían visitar aquel "Templo del tiempo", pero se dieron cuenta que sus ropas no correspondían con el lugar, aparte no sabían como era su manera de rezar o rendir honor, por lo que no fueron para no faltarle al respeto a aquellos héroes. Así que para tratar de conocer mas de su cultura y hacer tiempo para la llegada de la noche, decidieron explorar mas el lugar.

Tuvieron una tarde muy divertida, parecían un par de niños en algún viaje escolar, riendo y gritando por doquier a pesar de las miradas que lograran obtener su atención. Un respiro completo para ambos, en especial para Link. Aunque no fue de el todo agradable, sus estómagos no paraban de rugir, a pesar de todo lo que habían logrado y semi-aprendido, no consiguieron el tipo de moneda de cambio, por lo cual no pudieron conseguir alimento alguno.

Después de varias horas, llego el momento esperado: La noche había caído ante sus ojos. Al suceder eso, salieron corriendo a la fuente en donde antes habían descansado. Se sentaron con la esperanza de saber algo de Samus.

Aunque no era excesivamente tarde (Según para ellos), la gente había desaparecido de las calles, ya sea por que habían regresado a su hogar o por que solo estaban de visita, algo que se les hizo raro, pensaron que su cultura les dictaba ese tipo de horario, aun así les agradaba esa comodidad.

─¿No es demasiado temprano como para que ya no haya nadie aquí?-

─No lo se Link, hemos estado asumiendo que el tiempo pasa igual para los de nuestro mundo, eso tal vez no es cierto.

─Tienes razón, a lo mejor ya es de madrugada aquí. Eso me recuerda que no tenemos lugar en donde dormir- Comento tranquilamente a pesar de el problema en el que estaban.

La razón de su tranquilidad era por que tenia la mirada en el cielo, viendo el cielo lleno completamente de hermosas y brillantes estrellas. Hace mucho que no se tomaba el tiempo para hacerlo y aun así en su mundo no se verían igual de impresionantes en su mundo.

─¿Hicimos mal en venir a este lugar? Bueno, ¿Hice?, por mis deseos egoístas te arrastre hasta aquí- Pregunto Link con cierta inseguridad en su semblante.

─No creo que hayas hecho mal, ya hablamos de el por que esto es tan importante para ti. A parte deja de decir que estas solo, yo te acompañe por que... Por que yo n─ Veo que llegaste sin mi ayuda hasta aquí─ Una misteriosa voz interrumpió a la castaña.

Sorprendidos, los dos jóvenes voltearon rápidamente, los alarmo demasiado oír un ruido en la solitaria población.

La persona podría hacerse pasar fácilmente como una persona mas de el lugar debido a la ropa común que usaba, al igual que para ellos si no fuera por su cabello rubio y recogido en una cola de caballo, algo que la delato al instante.

Link rápidamente se levanto de la fuente y se paro en frente de Samus, alegre de verla pero a la vez enojado y frustrado.

─¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Te busque como loco y cuando me llamaste solo dijiste cosas locas, ¡Me preocupaste!- Exclamo alto y fuerte mientras le lanzaba una mirada punzante a los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia.

Samus comenzó a reír un poco, era una escena graciosa y sorprendente para ella.

─¿Dónde quedo ese triste y depresivo Link de la fiesta?─ En ese momento se llego a percatar de que no estaban solos, volteo a ver a la castaña que se sentía un poco excluida por la conversación de los dos.

─H-Hola... Samus, ¿Cómo has estado?.─ Dijo nerviosamente y esperando uno de sus típicos regaños.

─¡Zelda!, ¿También tuviste un "Llamado"?─ Contrario a lo esperado, se emociono de verla y la recibió con un abrazo.

─Te burlas de mi y estas peor, no estas actuando igual que ese día y no, no tuvo un llamado, llegamos aquí gracias a Ike y una marca en mi cama, la cual te pertenecía a ti y pura suerte- Explico calmada y seriamente el único hombre de el lugar.

─¿Cómo es eso posible? Según lo que se es que solo los que tuvieron un llamado como tu Link, pueden viajar a través de la marca- Preguntó confundida.

─Sobre eso, yo tampoco tuve algo como eso... Creo. El día de la fiesta puede que haya experimentado algo parecido pero no viaje a este mundo.- Aclaro con el mismo semblante serio.

─Vaya, creí que habías seguido las instrucciones que te di por teléfono. También me doy cuenta que estas acostumbrado ya a este mundo y sus cosas raras, no pensé que llegaras con ese conocimiento-

─Ike nos dio una breve explicación sobre esto, no ha pasado ni un día pero no hemos tenido otra opción mas que asimilarlo- Comentaba la castaña

─Ya veo, entonces podre ahorrarme muchas cosas, por ahora acompáñenme, ya es muy de noche y será mejor refugiarnos.- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante esperando que la siguieran, algo que por supuesto aceptaron a pesar de que no sabían a lo que se refería su amiga.

Después de una pequeña caminata, llegaron a los confines de la gran ciudadela en la que se encontraban, era un lugar en donde había varias chozas de tamaño mediano. Samus abrió la puerta de una de ellas y los invito a pasar.

Al entrar vieron como la choza tenia todo lo necesario para vivir, una cocina, sala de estar, comedor y unas escaleras al fondo, las cuales asumieron llevaban a las habitaciones de el lugar. La anfitriona les invito a sentase en una pequeña mesa que tenia en la sala, mientras veía que podía traerles para calmar su hambre.

Ella regreso trayendo un bandeja con unas cuantas piezas de pan, aclarándoles que es lo mejor que pueden cenar ahora mismo, después podrían permitirse otro tipo de comidas. Aceptaron gustosamente el pan y comieron plácidamente.

─Eres increíble Samus, en un solo día pudiste conseguir todo esto. Es sorprendente...─ Analizaba el lugar con curiosidad, mientras masticaba lentamente.

─Estas equivocado, en realidad llevo aquí 3 días─ Samus sonrió al ver la inocencia de su amigo.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso, no cuadraba para nada esa explicación que había dado.

─¡¿Cómo es posible?!, ¡Si ayer fue la fiesta en donde desapareciste súbitamente!─ Exclamo la castaña sorprendida y asustada.

─Esta bien, no se preocupen. Lo que pasa es que el tiempo pasa de manera diferente aquí, no es como en nuestro mundo.

Esto confundió a los chicos, los cuales no pronunciaron palabra alguna, esperando a que ella les diera una explicación sobre esto.

─Veo que les interesa, supongo que tendré que explicarles un poco. Aquí el tiempo pasa 4 veces mas rápido, se podría decir, me explico: Mientras aquí pasa 1 minuto, en nuestro mundo pasan 15 segundos. Estando en cualquier mundo sientes el paso de el tiempo normalmente, ya saben, 24 horas, 60 minutos y eso.

Link quedo mucho mas confundido con esa explicación, pero por el contrario, Zelda lo entendió a la perfección, por lo cual se quedo analizando lo que conllevaba esta nueva información, sacando algunos cálculos en su mente.

● **"Otro mundo"** _1 minuto ─ 15 segundos_ **"Mundo real"** ●

● _1 hora ─ 15 minutos ●_

● _24 horas ─ 6 horas_ ●

● _36 horas ─ 9 horas ●_

● _48 horas ─ 12 horas_ ●

● _60 horas ─ 15 horas ●_

● _72 horas ─ 18 horas ●_

─¡C-Claro! ¡Tiene Sentido!─ Exclamo con emoción la castaña, había llegado a una conclusión─ Entonces, desde la hora en la que desapareciste hasta el momento en el que venimos aquí, han pasado mínimo 72 horas en este mundo, por lo que nosotros llevábamo horas en este mundo. Así que en resumidas cuentas, llevábamos a lo mucho 2 horas desaparecidos en el otro mundo.

─No entiendo mucho tus cálculos, será mejor que me lo expliques después. Pero aun así, llegar a tener esto en solo 3 día en digno de admirar.─ El chico veía a Samus con demasiada emoción y admiración.

─Estas en lo correcto Zelda, no esperaba menos de ti─ Comentó con una sonrisa amable─ Y con respecto a todo esto, fue una guerrera la que me proporciono esto, además que me instruyo y explico muchas cosas de este mundo. Su nombre era Impa.

Ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Zelda, a pesar de nunca haberlo escuchado, sentía demasiado apego a ese nombre y la primer persona que se le vino a la mente fue la mujer de cabellos plateados que se encontraron a las afueras de el templo del tiempo.

─¿Impa? ¿No será la que nos contó la leyenda de los "Héroes perdidos"? ─ Preguntó sin quererlo, no tenia pruebas para pensar eso pero aun asi su corazón le obligo a hacerlo.

─¿Ya se la encontraron? ¿A una mujer de cabellos plateados?─ Al escuchar esto, rápidamente los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Samus soltó una gran respiro.─ Vaya que si, Ike e Impa ya me ahorraron demasiado trabajo. Si estuvieron en el Templo Del Tiempo supongo que ya debieron ver esa estatua y a raíz de eso ella les explicó todo lo relacionado... Ella me dijo que yo me encargaría de pasar la información, no creí que ella fuera personalmente con ustedes.

─¿Información? ¿Hay mas aparte de TODO lo que ya sabemos?

─SI, mi plan era explicártelo todo a ti, por eso cuando nos encontramos iba camino a "El Bosque Perdido", pero para mi sorpresa ya habías llegado hasta el pueblo tu solo. Y ahora que Zelda se ha unido, también tiene que saber lo demás ya que esta involucrada en ello.

La pareja estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenia que explicar su amiga, ambos expresaban su nerviosismo de diferentes maneras, el rubio movía rápidamente su pierna izquierda y la castaña se mordía ligeramente los labios.

─Bien, para empezar... El ida de la fiesta, cuando tuve todos esos dolores de cabeza, tuve un sueño... Un sueño que no quisiera contar, ya saben, por... Vergüenza... De estos sueños Impa me conto varias cosas muy importantes. Estos son muy personales y son diferentes todos entre si, representan cosas sobre nuestra vida personal y situaciones que estamos viviendo... También NADIE absolutamente NADIE puede viajar a través de la marca sin antes haber tenido un sueño de esos o también conocidos como "Llamados" y estos solamente se les otorga a gente muy especial, son realmente pocos lo que tenemos ese privilegio. Su manera de manifestarse son varios pero el mas común y en el que la mayoría de veces lo hacen, son cuando una persona sufre una gran decepción, una decepción que se pueda considerar perjudicial para su vida. Como somos débiles en esos momentos, este mundo nos reclama para que vengamos y nos olvidemos de todo... Puede parecer cruel pero es la verdad.

─Ya veo. Samus, lo que dices es verdad. Yo nunca había experimentado ese tipo de dolores hasta esta etapa de mi vida tan difícil, pero todo estallo cuando... Vi algo... Que realmente me dolió y puedo decirte que esa "Decepción"... Sucedió.─ Mencionó el rubio con la mirada por los suelos y recordando aquella escena que tanto sufrimiento le causo─ Esperen un momento... Si nadie que no haya tenido un sueño, no puede viajar a través de las marca... ¿Tuviste un Llamado?─ Rápidamente se acerco a ver a Zelda, escondiendo sus emociones y fingiendo no haber recordando nada. Su amiga evitó verlo a los ojos y miro hacia el lado contrario.

─Si, tuvo que haberlo tenido. Es imposible que ella este aquí sin haber tenido uno, ¿Antes tuviste uno? ¿O mínimo experimentaste esos dolores o una decepción?─ Preguntó de igual manera la rubia.

─N-No, nunca tuve esos síntomas... P-Pero... Creo que si tuve un llamado... Tuve un... Sueño...

─Ya veo... Entonces, conociendo a Link, el te obligo a venir a este mundo por medio de la marca. Y en ese momento tuviste que tener esa decepción que te trajo hasta acá, no hay otra explicación... Dime, ¿Este idiota te dijo algo malo?

─¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada!, el no tiene nada que ver, el no me dijo ninguna cosa _**[Aparte, ambos sabemos que perteneces a Marth]**_ que me haya ocasionado esa "Decepción", probablemente haya sido por otra razón. ¡Si! ¡Debe ser eso!, tal vez no te explicaron todo, Samus.─ Ella sabia que esa oración que retumbaba en su cabeza era la que ocasiono todo, todo hacia sentido para ella pero, prefirió esconder la verdad a través de una risa y excusa falsa.

Samus creyó que efectivamente no le habían explicado varias cosas, por lo que la próxima vez que viera a Impa, le preguntaría sobre eso. Después siguió con su explicación.

─Ya veo, tienes razón. Pero nos desviamos de el tema, continuemos. Como decía, tuve aquel sueño, en ese sueño unas voces no dejaban de pedirme que regresara... que regresara como siempre lo había hecho. Algo que por supuesto no entendí en el momento, después comencé a tener mucho frió, aparte de eso no tenia otra sensación. Por ultimo empecé a sentir como si me cayera al vacío.

─A nosotros nos paso al revés, todo lo que dijiste nos sucedió pero por alguna razón, fue al revés─ Explicó Link, mientras seriamente se quedaba pensando en eso.

─Eso es por que a todos nos pasa de distinta forma, no es raro. Lo raro es que a ustedes les haya pasado exactamente igual. Pero bueno, sigo: Después cuando desperté, estaba directamente en el templo del tiempo. Parecía ser una recamara oculta, en donde Impa me enseño lo que les he explicado y también me dio esta choza. Desde entonces me ha seguido dando un par de explicaciones mas, pero me dijo que tendría que esperar a que llegaran mas para seguir con todo, por eso he estado esperándote Link, y claro, ahora con Zelda es aun mejor. Supongo que ella no les dijo muchas cosas ya que esperaba que yo les dijera lo demás, asi que... Adelante, pregunten lo que quieran, tratare de responder todas sus dudas.

─Esta bien. Dime, ¿Por qué cuando llegamos yo y Link a la entrada de el pueblo, creyeron que éramos personas "Importantes?

─Facil, eso es por que existe un portal que conecta ambos mundos, pero solo pueden usarlo para venir a este mundo las personas mas importantes de el nuestro, tales como grandes políticos, reyes o los famosos mas destacados. Ese portal esta muy escondido y solo pocas personas tienen acceso a el. Y la gente común (Ni los mismos reyes, políticos, etc) saben de la existencia de los llamados, es por eso que los confundieron con ese tipo de gente.

─¿En serio? Me siento tonto por creerme especial y que nadie de nuestro mundo había pisado este... Nunca creí que existiría ese portal en nuestro mundo.

─Es normal, Link, no cualquiera lo sabe pero ambos mundos han estado muy conectados desde el principio de los tiempos, pero dada la naturaleza violenta de los humanos de nuestro mundo, solamente la gente "Clasificada" , obviamente por su estatus social pero también por su moral,pueden usar el susodicho portal, para así no perturbar la paz otorgada a este mundo gracias a "Los Héroes Perdidos".

─Supongo que la gente de aquí puede usar ese portal con las mismas condiciones, ¿No?─ Preguntó la castaña.

─De hecho no es así, como les dije, este mundo lleva muchos siglos en paz, no hay guerras ni violencia en ninguna lugar, mas que los pequeños monstruos que acechan estas tierras pero, no son una amenaza seria. Por esa razón, cualquiera de este mundo puede usar ese portal e ir al nuestro sin ningún problema. Tal vez sea desigual pero es una decisión coherente.

Los chicos entendieron todo a la perfección , para ellos la explicación de su amiga era impecable y gracias a esto ya conocían bien las reglas básicas de este mundo.

─Bueno pero a todo esto... ¿Esto es en realidad todo lo que tenias que decirnos? ¿Samus?─ Preguntó el rubio con mucha intriga y viendo a su amiga fríamente a la cara.

─Perdonen, me alargue demasiado, pero el verdadero foco de la conversación es el siguiente...─ Se levantó de su asiento y seriamente comento─ Somos reencarnaciones de los antiguos habitantes de este mundo.

...

...

Los jóvenes no se inmutaron ante esta "Revelación", a lo que esperaban lo que venia.

─Esperaba otro tipo de reacción─ Comenzó a reír levemente─ ¿Fue Ike, cierto?

─Si, Ike nos contó eso, incluso sobre su experiencia en este mundo, abrió su corazón ante nosotros.─

Samus dio otro gran suspiro─ Conociéndolo, se que habrá venido a por mi, ¿Verdad?─ Zelda asintió con la cabeza─ Bien, tengo que apurarme. Link, mencionaste hace un momento que estabas equivocado en que eras especial, pues si lo eres... Y mucho...Tanto tu, Zelda, Ike y yo... recibimos el llamado debido a que somos reencarnaciones de los "Heroes Perdidos".

...

...

─¿Qué? ─ Ambos jóvenes quedaron atónitos, sus ojos parecían salirse de su orbita y miraron a Samus con cierto miedo.

─¿Es broma, verdad?─ Tartamudeaban de el impacto de la revelación. Link cayo al suelo y se puso a pensar en todo lo que eso representaba, hilando todo en su cabeza.

─Todo es cierto... Impa me lo revelo... Yo también no supe que pensar... De hecho los 4 somos reencarnaciones de los "12 Héroes Legendarios"...

Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que ambos se tranquilizaron y pudieran asimilar toda esa información, pasando ese tiempo volvieron a la normalidad.

─E-Entonces, son reales toda la historia que nos contaron...

─Es cierto Zelda, pero no todo es como se cuenta, muchas cosas son mentiras y no es para nada una historia feliz ni de heroísmo. Se podría decir que es todo lo contrario.

─¿Qué hay de la estatua de el pueblo? ¿Quién es?

─Cierto, la de afueras del templo... Esa estatua representa a Ike.

─E-Es por eso que... Ike descubrió todo lo de su vida pasada y fue lo que... no nos quiso contar...─ La castaña balbuceaba con la mirada perdida y llena de asombro.

Link por su parte no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente veía al suelo y parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

─Perdonen por decirles todo esto tan de repente, pero es necesario para nuestra misión─ Indicó Samus, notando el estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros.─ Nuestra misión es reunir a todas las reencarnaciones de los héroes perdidos.

No hubo respuesta alguna, el silencio tenia mas presencia que los mismo chicos.

─Espero me hayan escuchado, nuestra mision es reunirlos a todo, como las reencarnaciones numero °24, es nuestro deber.

...

...

Después de esas revelaciones que no pudieron ser asimiladas al momento, con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, las 3 personas durmieron plácidamente, esperando el dia de mañana proseguir con su tarea encomendada por el destino.

─¡Link! ¡Link! ¡Despierta!─ Zelda quito con brusquedad la ligera sabana con la cual Link se había acostado en el sillón.─ ¡Tenemos que irnos!

─Ya voy, ya voy.─ Reclamaba mientras se estiraba todas sus partes de el cuerpo─ No pude dormir en una cama como ustedes y todavía se ponen exigentes.─ Dijo mientras se levantaba por completo.

Ambos salieron con sus mismas ropas sucias y ya desgastadas por el camino. Afuera de la choza los estaba esperando Samus.

─¿Están listos? Primero iremos con esa anciana costurera.

─¿Para que iremos con ella?

─¿Qué no es obvio? Link, ¿No escuchaste que ella es la encargada de hacer nuestra ropa?─

─Así es. No pueden andar por ahí con esa ropa, mi idea era darles ropa como la mía para camuflarse, pero creo que ya es hora de que le rendir honor a sus almas.─ Comentó la rubia con cierto orgullo.

─¿Tu por que no tienes el traje que te corresponde? ─ Preguntó la castaña mientras analizaba su vestuario.

─Eso es por que el mío es muy difícil de restaurar, al igual que necesito recuperar mis memorias y poder antiguo para poder hacerlo. Eso tendremos que hacerlo todos algún día, pero ustedes no lo necesitan para portar el suyo.

Los tres regresaron al alegre pueblo, el cual estaba igual de movido que ayer. Viajaron a una pequeña plaza y entraron en una sastrería bastante modesta y cuya apariencia no distaba de la que había en todo el lugar.

─¡Buenos días! Traje a varios amigos que también son... Ya sabe.

─Sus caras son prácticamente iguales a las que vi hace 60 años, como no podría reconocerlos─ Una amable anciana de baja estatura los recibió amablemente, al igual que ordeno a una de sus ayudantes que fuera a la parte de atrás a trabajar, esto para que no escuchara su conversación. La señora se acercó con pasos lentos para observar detenidamente a los recién llegados a este mundo.─ No han cambiado nada, incluso sus medidas son las mismas, los trajes les quedaran exactamente igual. Se que ya no me veo exactamente como cuando nos conocimos pero... Los extrañe mucho...─ Dijo con algunas pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—La gente de el otro mundo esta muy loca, ¿No crees?—Susurro al oído de la castaña, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

La anciana logro oír eso y rápidamente le dio una patada la que provoco que el rubio se tambaleará un poco, un golpe sorprendente para venir de alguien de su edad— No has cambiado en nada Link, sigues diciendo comentarios igual de ofensivos que siempre—Exclamo indignada.

—No le digas "Otro Mundo" a este lugar, es de mala educación y una grosería decirle así a cualquiera de los mundos— Samus susurró al oído de su amigo.

—¿En serio? Pero Ike se refería con ese nombre para hablar de este lugar— Contestó de la misma forma, susurrando.

—¿Tu crees que Ike le tiene aprecio a este mundo?— Susurro ahora Zelda

—¡Oh! Ya lo comprendo... Entonces también por eso aquel guardia se disculpaba a cada momento—

—¡Dejen de balbucear y vengan acá!—Reclamó la anciana moviendo su mano en señal de que fueran con ella, al fondo de la sastrería.

La anciana con una velocidad increíble saco algunas medidas de los recién llegados chicos— Vaya, son las mismas medidas de hace años, los trajes les quedarán bien, sólo tengo que hacer unos pequeños ajustes, no tardo nada así que espérenme ahí— Dijo para acto seguido desaparecer del lugar e irse a una sala de al fondo a la derecha.

—Chicos, cuando dice que no se tardará significa que se tardará un par de horas— Comentó la rubia con un ligero suspiro.

—¡¿Un par de horas?! ¡No tengo tanta paciencia!, saldré a perder el tiempo.— Link parecía estar muy impaciente.

—Bien, te acompañar— Zelda, quédate aquí unos minutos, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo—Samus tomo de el brazo a su amiga, interrumpiéndola.

El joven chico las vio confuso, pero no le tomo importancia por lo que salió de el lugar sin más.

Al salir vio una pequeño parque con unos cómodos asientos, para descansar un poco más se echó a uno de ellos.

Pasaron unos segundos y ya estaba a punto de dormirse, pero fue interrumpido por unos dedos que tocaron su hombro.

—No debes dormirte en lugares públicos, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien ayer?— Una voz hablaba con un tono sarcástico, oír esa voz rápidamente alerto a Link, el cual elimino cualquier rastro de cansancio y se levantó de un salto de la banca.

—¡¿Ike?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Yo debería preguntarte eso... ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— Preguntó enojado el joven de cabellos azules, el cual llevaba una cinta verde en la cabeza y un atuendo de lo más extraño a los ojos de Link.

—¿Qué hay de esa ropa? ¿De qué andas vestido?— Preguntó Link entre risas.

—¡No es asusto tuyo!, vayámonos de aquí!— Lo tomo de una brazo y lo llevo a la fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¡Zelda y Samus me esperan!—

Ike lo soltó de repente— ¡¿Zelda y Samus?! ¡¿Trajiste a Zelda contigo?! Y más importante... ¡¿Te reuniste con Samus?!— En su reacción se podía notar un semblante lleno de decepción, acompañado por la frustración.

—Si, ellas están conmigo, por esa razón no me iré contigo. Para empezar, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Si te digo como lo hice, sólo me causarás más problemas. Ya déjate de tonterías y vayámonos, me llevare a los tres.

—¡No! ¡¿Que tanto te importa que descubra?! ¡¿Que somos reencarnaciones de los héroes perdidos?! Por favor... dímelo, "Héroe Radiante"

—Veo que ya lo descubriste...

—¿Sólo eso vas a decir?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Creí que era verdad eso de que me considerabas como un hermano— Se encontraba frustrado y dolido de que le haya ocultado información tan importante como esa.

—Perdona... No es fácil y no quería que te enterarás para que no te lastimaran igual que a mi.

—No creo que eso suceda, gracias por preocuparte— Dijo sarcásticamente para dársela vuelta y regresar con sus amigas.

—Te van a destrozar sí sigues por este camino... Todos esperan mucho de nosotros... En especial de ti.

Dijo para entonces tomar a Link de un brazo de manera brusca.— Ahora me dirás donde están las otras, nos vamos antes de que hagan otra locura.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me voy a ir!— Con el brazo que tenía desocupado le dio un gran puñetazo en el abdomen, el cual aturdió durante unos cortos segundos a Ike, segundos que aprovecho para correr hasta la sastrería donde estaban sus compañeras.

— _(Creo que hice mal, ahora Ike se enojara e irá más en serio contra nosotros.)_

—¡Link!— Ike ya había alcanzado a el rubio, por lo cual lo tomo de el cuello de su ya maltratada camisa.— ¡No me hagas volver a hacerlo! Sólo... Vamonos tranquilos y en paz...

El joven con fuerza se soltó de las manos de su amigo.—¡Inténtalo! La otra vez me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora no voy a dejarme así como así, estoy dispuesto a defenderme ahora.— Levantó sus puños y adopto una pose defensiva.

—¿En serio? Creo que te has vuelto muy arrogante, pero si es lo que quieres.— Enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara, al cual no le dio tiempo a Link de siquiera reaccionar.

Mientras tanto Samus y Zelda habían terminado de hablar por lo cual salieron a buscar a su amigo y así poder reunirse con el, encontrándose así a un grupo de gente haciendo un gran escándalo, todos alrededor de algo.

—¿Qué estará sucediendo ahí?

—No lo se, tengo curiosidad. Será mejor que vayamos a ver, Zelda.

Se lograron colar entre el cúmulo de gente y posicionadas hasta el frente pudieron ver a sus amigos teniendo una gran batalla.

—¡Link! ¡Ike! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Los chicos entre el ruido de toda le gente no pudieron oír y por ende contestar los gritos de las demás chicas.

Lo que todos podían presenciar era a un joven de cabellos dorados llenó de heridas y siendo golpeado por el joven fuerte de cabellos azules, el cual a excepción de unos cuantos desperfectos en su cara, estaba ileso.

—¡Voy a ir a detenerlos!— La castaña fue detenida por su amiga—No hay nada que podamos hacer, no hagas nada o te llevarán a ti también—Decepcionada pero calmada, comento Samus mientras calmaba a su compañera.

Ike tenía en el suelo a Link, lo golpeaba en su cara repetidamente, mientras le gritaba algunas palabras, escena que la castaña veía aterrorizada. En ese preciso instante dos guardias llegaron al lugar, se hicieron espacio entre toda le gente y los separaron y apresaron. Llevándoselos lejos de el lugar.

—¡Se los están llevando! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— Exclamo Zelda asustada y nerviosa, su pensamiento estaba nublado por lo cual no sabía que hacer exactamente.

—No podemos hacer nada, esta estrictamente prohibido cualquier pelea en público, por más pequeña e inocente que sea, ya que perturban la paz de el lugar.

Ambas veían como se llevaban a sus amigos, mientras estos tenían la mirada en el suelo. Por un lado Link se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ya que dejaría a sus amigas y por el otro Ike sólo pensaba en lo horrible e incómodo que sería reunirse de nuevo con aquella persona. A pesar de que al último momento pudieron ver a la chicas, no emitieron palabra alguna.

—Esto es desastroso, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Los van a encarcelar?

—Probablemente— Contesto la rubia fríamente.

—¡¿Probablemente?! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Están en problemas! ¡¿No te importan?!

—No es eso, solo que... tal vez así sea mejor. Si los llevan a una audiencia con el rey, el mundo se enterara que el "Héroe del tiempo" por fin ha vuelto...


End file.
